Rio : The 10 Power Stones , Book 2 : The Shadow Stone
by AgentAcee198
Summary: Takes place 2 months after the events of book 1. Blu and his family had returned from Rio from their christmas vacation and Blu was still trying to get his memory back. Everything was going back to normal until a newcomer arrives and ruins everything.Is the newcomer be a new friend or a new enemy? Find out by reading book 2 of the 10 book series of, Rio : The 10 Power Stones.
1. Remember

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 1 : Remember

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Welcome to the first chapter of book 2! Yay! I hope you enjoy and *whispers* tell me some tips in writing in the reviews._**

 ** _~2 months earlier~_**

 _"Dad?" Asked Bia, scared of what she thought happened to her father. "You don't remember me? It's me Bia!"_

 _"I'm sorry but you must be thinking of someone else, by the way my name is Blu, like the cheese." Answered Blu positively._

 _"No. No no no no. This can't be happening. You have to remember me dad!" Said Bia._

 _"Umm. Bia. Maybe if you take me around I might be able to find something to jog my memory" Answered Blu._

 _"Sure. But can you fly?" Replied Bia._

 _"Well... I ummm... no. I can't fly. Could I fly before?" Asked Blu._

 _"Yes. But we can walk!" Said Bia happily._

 _"Sure. I can do that let's go." Said Blu approaching the entrance. "But how am I gonna get down from here."_

 _Blu looked around for a possible way down._

 _"Maybe I can carry you down?" Suggested Bia._

 _"Maybe. Sure let's try it." Blu agreed._

 _Bia proceeded to take her father in her talons and glided down to the ground._

 _"Wow! Dad you're so heavy!" Bia said while carying her father in her talons._

 _When they arrived at the forest floor Bia was exhausted by carrying her father._

 _"So Bia. Ready to go?" Chuckled Blu._

 _"Just (gasp) catching my (gasp) breath." Said Bia._

 _Just as Bia said "breath" another bird showed up and went inside the medical hollow. After a few seconds it emerged from the hollow and shouted "Bia! Blu! Are you there?!"_

 _Suprisingly she heard a voice coming from below._

 _"Mom! We're down here!" Said Bia._

 _Jewel flew down to where Blu and Bia were._

 _"Blu!" Said Jewel as she hugged Blu. "You finally woke up!"_

 _"And you are?" Said Blu nervously._

 _"What?" Said Jewel, confused._

 _"Mom. Dad has amnesia. We were just gonna go around to see if we can jog his memory." Said Bia sadly._

 _"So you're my mate? Huh. I never thought I'd end up with someone so beautiful." Said Blu dreamily._

 _"Well. Even if you forget everything you're still quite a charmer." Jewel joked._

 _"Mom. Dad forgot how to fly." Replied Bia._

 _"Well we could always teach him again." Suggested Jewel._

 _"Umm. Can we go sight seeing now?" Said Blu._

 _"Okay. Lets go. Bia where do you want to go first?" Asked Jewel._

 _"How about we go show dad to the others first." Suggested Bia._

 _"Good Idea. I think Carla and Tiago first since they haven't seen dad for a while." Said Jewel._

 _"Umm. Can we go now. It's starting to get awkward for me." Replied Blu awkwardly._

 _"Sure. Lets go." Said Jewel._

 _They walked towards their hollow for 30 minutes before finally reaching there. Jewel then flew up and later flew down with two more birds._

 _"Dad!" Said the two birds running towards Blu to hug him._

 _"So I have more kids?" Said Blu._

 _"What?" Said one of the birds. "It's me Carla."_

 _"And it's me Tiago. Mom what's wrong with dad?" Asked the other bird."_

 _"Well. Kids your dad has... amnesia. You know a brain disease which makes you forget some of your memories." Answered Jewel._

 _"So he dosen't remember us?" Said Carla, who was starting to tear up._

 _"Kids it's alright. Maybe we can bring your father to Linda." Suggested Jewel._

 _"Yes!" Shouted Blu making the others jump. "Finally. Someone I actually know."_

 _"Well. He's back to pet mode." Thought Jewel._

 _"Well. Tiago can you get your dad's fanny pack." Said Jewel._

 _"Sure. Wait here. I'll be right back." Said Tiago._

 _After a while Tiago came back with Blu's fanny pack._

 _"Here it is mom." Said Tiago while giving the fanny pack to his mother._

 _"Thanks Tiago." Said Jewel as she tried to find the GPS from Blu's fanny pack._

 _When she found it she set it to Linda and Tulio's coordinates._

 _"Okay. L **e**_ _t's go." Said Jewel._

 _They flew off to go to Linda and Tulio. Then Jewel stopped in midair as she realized that Blu couldn't fly. She told her kids to stay put and then she flew back for about 20 seconds until she saw Blu trying to follow them in the direction they flew she flew down to him and apologized._

 _"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot you couldn't fly." She apologized._

 _"Nah. It's fine. I'm used to walking." Said Blu._

 _"Okay. I'll be just above you to tell you where to go okay." Said Jewel._

 _After another 36 minutes of walking they finally arrived at Linda and Tulio's camp. They saw the two getting ready to return to Rio for the holidays. Jewel chirped to get the attention of the two humans. When they finally got the two's attention Bia motioned for a pen and paper which the two provided._

 _"Oh! Who is this?" Asked Linda reffering to the now orange Blu._

 _ **"This is dad. Somehow he got turned orange. But more on that later. He has amnesia. Is there any cure or solutions to it?"** Bia wrote suprisingly legibly. _

_"What?!" Screamed Linda which made Tulio, who was drinking coffee, choke on his drink a bit. "Tulio! Do you have any cure for amnesia?"_

 _After Tulio recovered from choking from his drink he answered weakly. "Linda (pant) I don't think such a cure (pant) exists. Though I would like to see how Blu turned orange."_

 _"Tulio! This is not the time for questions. Blu needs treatment!" Said Linda angrily._

 _"Well I'm sorry! But there is no cure for amnesia as of now." Said Tulio._

 _"Well I suppose we can deal with that later. So Blu why are you orange?" Asked Linda._

 _ **"Dad turned orange the same way he and I can do this."** Wrote Bia on the paper before making a fire in her wing. _

_Linda,Tulio,Carla and Tiago were shocked by this this and sent her a barrage of questions._

 _"Wow! Bia that's Incredible!" Said Carla._

 _"How did you do that sis?!" Asked Tiago._

 _"That's amazing! How did you do that?" Asked Tulio._

 _"Guys. Guys! Let's give her some space." Said Linda._

 _Bia spent the rest of the day explaining everything to the others while Blu and Jewel went back to their hollow. After that day Blu spent the whole next day meeting the others and trying to get his memory back._

 _~Present~_

Blu and his family were playing soccer at the pit of doom. Jewel taught Blu how to fly and he was becoming more comfortable of his surrounding. He still has no progress in getting his memory back though he didn't mind because he had his family with him.

"Tiago! Over here!" Said Blu.

"Here you go!" Shouted Tiago while kicking the nut which is an improvised ball towards his dad.

Blu caught the ball and kicked the ball towards the other team's goal. The defender, which was Carla, jumped to block the ball but failed.

"Goal!" Screamed Blu and Tiago after they score the goal, winning the game.

"Well, good game." Said the females to the males.

"You gals weren't so bad either." Said Blu.

"Awww. Thanks honey." Said Jewel as she leaned in for a kiss.

The kids made disgusting noises while the adults made charmed noises. The sun started to set and they decided to go home and rest. Once they got home Blu decided to take an early sleep and rest. He opened his eyes to see that he was once again in a dark void.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Said Blu nervously.

Suddenly an orange macaw appeared next to Blu which made Blu jump and freeze in the spot.

"Hey Blu. Long time no see." He chuckled.

"Umm. D-do I know y-you?" Asked Blu.

"Well, you still don't have your memory huh? It's me Jack." Replied Jack.

"H-how do you know about that?" Asked Blu again.

"I know everything that happens to you. I'm a part of you, you know." Answered Jack. "And I can help you get your memory back."

"Really?!" Asked Blu.

"Yes. I can transfer my memories to you. Since I ama part of you, I can transfer your forgotten memories back." Answered Jack.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets do it!" Said Blu.

"One problem. The ritual must be performed in the physical world." Said Jack.

"Well, can you like possess me or something?" Asked Blu.

"Actually I can. Though the possession will be a little painful. Are you sure you are up to it?" Replied Jack.

"Anything for Jewel." Blu said confidently.

As soon as Blu said those words Jack turned into dust and went into Blu's beak. Blu felt a large tingling sensation in his throat which quickly turned into pain. Blu endured the pain without any problems. As soon as the last of the orange dust entered Blu he woke up with a jolt. Luckily noone was awakened by Blu's sudden movement. His eyes were glowing orange. He was about to fly out when he accidentally stepped on a branch causing it to snap. He looked back to see if anyone woke up and saw Bia walking towards him.

"Dad? Where are you go-" She said before seeing her father's glowing eyes.

She was about to scream when Blu/Jack covered her beak with his wing.

"Bia. Calm down." Said Jack.

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Bia nervously.

"It's me Jack. Your dad asked me to possess him so I can get back his memories." Answered Jack.

"Oh. Can I help you in anyway?" Offered Bia.

"Umm. Well I need a guide to help me find materials for the ritual to get your dad's memories back." Replied Jack

"Sure. I'll help you." Said Bia happily.

They discussed their plan and agreed to meet at the clay banks.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of book 2. If liked the story and would like to be a part of it, PM me your OC. Leave a review for an idea you have and it might just become a reality. And as always... Keep On Reading! ;)_**


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 2 : A Trip Down Memory Lane

 _~3 Hours Prior~_

 _? : General, do we attack?_

 _? : No. Wait for an optimal moment to strike. Maybe if possible capture his daughter once again but this time be careful. Don't underestimate her, she is smarter than she looks._

 _? : Yes general._

 _? : See if you can get her when she is alone._

 _? : General I'll be signing off now. The target is moving._

 _? : Sure thing. Good luck soldier._

 _~End of Chat Log 2/25/15~_

 ** _~Present~_**

Bia was traveling to the clay banks with the materials she collected for the ritual she is doing with Jack. Once she arrived she saw him waiting for her with his own materials.

"Hey Jack Im back with the materials." She said.

"Oh good. First lets do a review of the materials." Replied Jack. "Camera?"

"Check!" Replied Bia.

"Chalk?"

"Check!"

"Candles?"

"Check!"

"Paper?"

"Check!"

"Voice Recorder"

"Check!"

"Well? We're all set. Let's start." Said Jack with a smile.

He procceeded to draw a circle with some symbols in it using the chalk on the ground. He then took a picture of it with the camera and recorded the instructions using the voice recorder. He then added four candles at the sides and took another picture and recorded the second set of instructions. He asked Bia to light the candles using her fire powers and Jack once again took a picture and recorded instructions. He asked Bia for one of her feathers and took one of Blu's own feathers and placed the 2 feathers in the middle of the of the circle. He took another picture and recorded another set of instructions. He then turned on the recorder and placed it on the ground. He recited chants that were probably from a dead language. Suddenly an orange portal opened in the middle of the circle and Jack turned to face Bia.

"Bia, after we go in I need you to clean up the remains of the ritual. After 2 hours you need to perform the ritual again." Said Jack while giving the camera, 3 orange feathers and voice recorder. "Here is the camera which have the pictures of the ritual. And here is the voice recorder which has the instructions and chant for the ritual."

"Okay, be safe Jack! Take care of dad for me!" Said Bia.

"Bye!" Replied Jack before stepping inside the portal.

Bia then took apart the altar and went home.

 _~Blu's Side~_

Blu opened his eyes to see a large corridor filled with doors he walked for a few moments until he saw a big door that was barricaded heavily. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder making him jump. When he turned around he saw Jack looking at him with a smile.

"Oh! Hi Jack. You scared me." Chuckled Blu.

"Sorry. By the way, do you see **_t_** hat big door?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah I see it. What about it?" Said Blu.

"It's your most important memories. As you can see it is blocked by the amnesia you have. And Im gonna help you unblock it." Replied Jack.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Asked Blu.

"Simple. We're gonna go to my mind and look for your memories there." Answered Jack.

"Well? What are you waiting fo- wait. I thought we are in my mind." Replied Blu.

"We are in your mind. But since I was possessing you while doing the ritual we can also enter my mind. It's just through that orange portal." Said Jack while pointing to an orange portal at the opposite end of the very long hallway.

"Lets go then!" Said Blu enthusiastically while running towards the portal.

Jack then proceeded to follow behind Blu and went inside the portal. When they came out the portal they saw another hallway but this time it was bigger longer and orange. They proceeded to look for Blu's memories.

 _~Bia's Side~_

Bia was flying back to her hollow with the bag that has everything she needed to do the ritual. She was hoping to go home to find everyone asleep. Unluckily for her when she got home she saw her mother waiting for her angrily. When she arrived at the entrance of the hollow her mother rushed towards her and picked her up.

"Bia! Are you hurt? Where were you?" Asked Jewel, worried.

"Mom Im fine. No need to worry about it." Replied Bia.

"This is the 2nd time you snuck out of the hollow at night!" Chided Jewel.

"But mom I ha-" Said Bia before she was cut off by her mom.

"You're grounded young lady. You can't leave the hollow for the rest of the day." Said Jewel.

"What?! But I have to leave the hollow in 2 hours!" Said Bia.

"And why would you need to do that?" Asked Jewel with an angry face.

"Umm. I promised dad that I'll keep it a secret." Replied Bia.

"Fine." Said Jewel. "I respect your promise. But you're still grounded."

"But-" Bia tried to say something but was cut off by her mother once again.

"No buts Bia." Replied Jewel sternly. "Im just worried about you. You've been doing strange stuff lately and I worry for your safety. You've been birdnapped for crying out loud."

Jewel paused as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Bia... I am your mother. I just want you safe and out of harm."

Bia also started crying and rushed to her mother to hug her.

"Don't worry mom. I can handle myself." Said Bia while crying into her mom's stomach. "I'm not a little kid anymore... but I will always be your baby."

"Thanks Bia. All I needed is a talk with you." Replied Jewel, now crying tears of joy. "Alright. You can go do whatever you need to do. Just be safe alright."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Plus, while Im waiting for 2 hours we can talk to each other." Offered Bia.

"Oh yeah. Right you're going in 2 hours. Sure we can talk." Answered Jewel.

They proceeded to spend the next 2 hours talking to each other and cheering each other up.

Meanwhile inside Blu's mind...

 _~Blu's Side~_

Blu and Jack were looking door after door for Blu's memories. It has been an hour since they have gotten inside each others mind. Both were exhausted and needed a break. When they did take a break they started a conversation about their plan.

"Ughhh. Im tired of all this opening and closing of doors. When will the torture end!" Said Blu.

"Tell me about it. Welp lets continue, these doors aren't gon-" He said before pausing then put a happy expression. "Thats it!"

"What?! What is it?" Asked Blu.

"If we can't find it in my mind. We can find it in your mind!" Suggested Jack with a happy face.

"But it's blocked by the amnesia barrier remember." Opposed Blu.

"But we have powers Blu. We can just break the barrier." Replied Jack.

"That sounds risky Jack. Are you sure we should do this?" Said Blu, worried about the problems it could cause.

"Blu don't worry nothing bad will happen." Reassured Jack.

"Okay. Lets do it." Said Blu while going through a blue portal that leads to Blu's mind. Once they got there they went to the big door that was blocked and got ready their fire powers. Jack made the first shot since Blu was still scared at what bad things could happen. When Jack's fireball hit the barrier it broke a bit and Blu started to get light headed. Jack saw him hold his head and asked him if he was alright.

"Yo Blu are you alright?" Asked Jack. "We can stop if you want."

"No no no. Im fine. I just feel light headed. Keep going." Assured Blu.

"Okay. I trust you bro." Replied Jack before throwing another fireball.

As more and more fireballs got thrown by Jack the barreir got more broken and Blu started to feel a huge headache but barely managed to tell Jack to keep going. After the 37th fireball Jack threw the barrier finally gave way and broke. Just a second after the barrier broke Blu's life flashed before his eyes.

 _The day he met Jewel._

 _Their first dance at the samba club._

 _Their first kiss._

 _The day their eggs were laid._

 _The day their eggs hatched._

 _Their trip to the amazon._

 _Blu met his father-in-law._

 _The day he helped in defeating the loggers._

Then after this he passed out.

 **~To Be Continued...~**


	3. A New Friend?

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 3 : A New Friend?

After 2 hours of talking to her mother Bia was flying back to the clay banks where the ritual took place. When she got there she got her bag and unpacked the things she needed to perform the ritual. She put out the camera to see what the altar looked like. She then brought out the voice recorder and played the first recording. 

_"The first step in the ritual is to draw the altar. In the camera there is a picture of the fully drawn altar. Use the chalk to draw the altar." Said the recorder._

Bia was about to start drawing the altar when something took her in it's grasp and put a rag on her beak. The next thing she knew was that she was knocked out. When she woke up she saw purple bird, that was about her age, looking over her. 

"Oh hey you're awake. Here drink up." Said the purple bird while giving her water in a coconut shell. 

"T-thanks. What's y-your name?" Asked Bia, scared for her safety. 

"My name is Nightfly." Replied Nightfly. "I took you to my temporary hollow and took care of you until you woke up." 

"Thanks for helping me but what happened?" Asked Bia. 

"Well it all started when..." 

_~12 Hours Ago~_

 _Nightfly was flying through the jungle looking for the blue macaw tribe._

 _"Why is this tribe so hard to-" He said but was interrupted by a female spix macaw._

 _He thought that she could help him find the blue spix macaw tribe. He followed her until she stopped in a place full of clay. He was about to fly towards her when he saw someone in the foliage also spying at the girl with a rag at his side. Soon the bird spying at the girl took the rag by it's side and flew towards her quietly. Once he was close enough he put the rag on the girls beak and knocked her out. Nightfly, who was watching the entire thing, thought that he should do something and shot a shadow orb towards the attacker and knocked him out. He then took Bia and her stuff to his temporary hollow._

 _~Present~_

"-and that's how you ended up here."

"Well, thank you for saving me Nightfly. And my name is Bia by the way." Thanked Bia. 

"Your welcome." Replied Jack. 

"You know my dad also has-" She said before she paused and realized something. "My dad! He's been stuck in his mind for so long! Nightfly! How long have I been asleep?" 

"Just about 12 hours." Answered Nightfly. 

"What?! Where are my stuff? I need to leave now!" Asked Bia again. 

"Your stuff is at that corner of the hollow. And where are you going? Can I come?" Said Nightfly. 

"Sure. You can come but lets go!" Said Bia as she took her bag and flew out the hollow and towards the clay banks with Nightfly following behind her.

They flew for about 5 minutes before reaching the clay banks. Bia and Nightfly landed at the clay banks and Bia rushed to perform the ritual. She took the chalks and camera from her bag and started to draw the altar while Nightfly watched in confusion. She then took out 4 candles and placed them on the altar. Then she used her fire powers to light each of the 4 candles while Nightfly looked surprised. 

"Well, it seems like I am not the only birds with powers." He said while smiling. 

"My dad also has powers Nightfly." Bia said as she put her and her dad's feathers on the altar. 

She then took out the voice recorder from her bag and played the recorded chant. As soon as the chant finished an orange portal appeared which surprised Nightfly. Bia then turned to face Nightfly. 

"Nightfly can you stay here and guard the portal?" Asked Bia. 

"Sure. I'll guard the portal." Answered Nightfly. 

Bia then went inside the portal to find her father. 

"Dad!" Shouted Bia. "Where are you?"

Bia only waited 17 seconds until she heard a voice. She followed the voice until she saw her father and Jack walking towards her. She then ran towards her father to hug him. 

"Dad! I'm so sorry for being late." Said Bia. 

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Me and Jack managed to watch TV from my memories." Replied Blu. "For now lets go home."

They all went towards the portal and went inside. 

_~Nightfly's Side~_

Nightfly was standing just outside the portal guarding it when a handsome blue macaw landed in front of him. 

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the blue macaw. 

"Umm. My name is Nightfly and I'm just guarding this portal for a friend." He answered nervously. 

"And who is this friend might I ask?" Asked the blue macaw once again. 

"My friends name is Bia." Replied Nightfly. 

"Bia!" Screamed the blue macaw which made Nightfly jump. 

"Yeah. She's in there." Said Nightfly using his wing to point to the portal. 

Suddenly Bia and Blu went out of the portal to see Roberto and Nightfly. 

"Roberto?" Asked Bia. 

"Bia! Blu! There you guys are!" Said Roberto while hugging the 2 birds.

"Hi Roberto...nice to see you too but we have to breathe." Said Blu weakly. 

"Sorry." Said Roberto as he released the 2 birds. "By the way, where have you been?" 

"It's a long story." Replied Bia. "For now we need to rest."

"Sure, you can go home. I'll inform everyo ** _n_** e of your return." Said Roberto with a smile. 

"Thanks Uncle Beto." Thanked Bia. "Oh! And Nightfly! Didn't you say you were looking for the blue macaw tribe? Well,You found it. Uncle Beto here can show you around here. Right Uncle Beto?" 

"Sure. I can take Nightfly around while I tell the others you 2 have returned." Answered Roberto. "Lets go kid."

"Sure." Said Nightfly as he got ready to fly. 

Soon they parted after they said their goodbyes and went their ways. 


	4. Mysteries

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stones

Chapter 4 : Mysteries

Blu and Bia were flying towards their hollow to rest. After just a few minutes their hollow came into view. They stepped inside and saw that it was empty. 

"Dad, you need some rest. I'll watch you and keep you safe." Offered Bia. 

"No Bia. You can go out. I'll be alright. I'm not defenseless." Declined Blu. 

"Okay dad. I'll be going now. If you need me I'll be with Nightfly and Uncle Beto, ok?" Said Bia. 

"Sure Bia. And if you need me, I'll be napping in here." Replied Blu. 

Bia chuckled before she left the hollow. After a lot of minutes of flying she finally found Nightfly and Roberto relaxing at the waterfall. She flew over to them to start a conversation. 

"Hey guys." Greeted Bia. 

"Hey Bia." Replied Roberto and Nightfly, too busy relaxing to bother looking at her. 

"Umm. Rude much?" Complained Bia. 

"Hehehe. Sorry. We're just trying to relax." Apologized Nightfly. 

"Apology accepted. Now Nightfly... I just wanted to talk about your past. If it's okay with you?" Answered Bia. 

Nightfly didn't answer but just looked sadly at the sky. Bia thought that she did something wrong and immidiately tried to apologize. 

"Oh! Im sorry! Im so sorr-" Was all she could say before she was interrupted by Nightfly. 

"No! It's alright! I want to tell you!" Assured Nightfly before calming down. "It all started 7 months ago..."

 _~7 Months Ago~_

 _Nightfly was flying towar-_

 _~Present~_

Nightfly was interrupted by the sound of wings flapping. He looked to see who it was and saw a female blue spix macaw landing on the rock they were resting on. The blue spix macaw shouted "Bia!" as she ran towards Bia and put her into a hug. 

"I was so worried about you!" Said the female. 

"Mom... I'm fine. I was only away for 12 hours."

Replied Bia, who revealed that the female macaw was her mother. "Oh! Mom. I would like you to meet Nightfly. He was the one who saved me from almost being kidnapped... again. Nightfly, this is my mom, Jewel."

"Hello Mrs. Jewel. Nice to finally meet you." Greeted Nightfly also extending his wing for a handshake (or wingshake). 

"Hello to you to Nightfly. So just a quick question. What bird are you?" Replied Jewel accepting the wingshake. 

"Well, I'm actually a blue macaw. I know it sounds crazy but I can explain. You see I have found a stone that gives me powers and somehow it changed the color of my feathers." Answered Nightfly confidently. 

"No. Actually I don't think you're crazy. My husband is in the exact same position as you." Assured Jewel. "You should talk to him after he wakes up from his nap."

"Sure. I could talk to him tommorow." Said Nightfly. 

They talked and relaxed for a few hours before deciding to go home. Bia offered Nightfly to help him find a new hollow that's closer to the spix macaw tribe but Nightfly declined the offer. 

The next day Blu woke up to see that his wife was sleeping peacefully under his wing. He decided to get breakfast for everyone before they woke up. He stood up carefully to not wake his family up and flew out to get some breakfast. After a few minutes of flying he saw a mango tree and decided to get a couple of mangoes. While he was looking for the last mango he heard the sound of wings flapping and turned to see that it was Nightfly who landed on the same mango tree Blu was in. 

"Oh! Hello Nightfly. Here for breakfast?" Greeted Blu. 

"Hello to you too. Yes I am also here for breakfast. You are Bia's dad right?" Replied Nightfly. 

"Yes I am. And I was just wondering if we could meet somewhere. You know, just talk about the stones." Asked Blu. 

"Sure! Where and when do you want to meet?" Answered Nightfly. 

"How about we meet at the waterfall at midday? Is that okay?" Asked Blu once again. 

"Sure. I'll see you soon Bia's dad. And say hi to Bia for me!" Said Nightfly. 

"Bye! And just call me Blu." Said Blu before flying back towards his family's hollow. 

Unknown to the both of them a black hooded figure was watching them from the shadows. 

Blu arrived at his hollow to find his family playing tic-tac-toe using leaves and chalk. (Somehow...) He went inside and brought the mangoes. 

"Hi guys! Ready for breakfast?" Greeted Blu cheerfully. 

"Hi honey/dad!" They greeted back. 

Blu then gave everyone a mango each and they ate breakfast. In the middle of breakfast they started a conversation. 

"So... what are you guys gonna do today?" Asked Blu. 

"I'm gonna hang with my friends." Said Tiago. 

"Me, Bia, and Carla are going to aunt Mimi for a girl's day out. Right girls?" Said Jewel. 

"Right." Said Carla while biting another piece of her mango. 

"Yeah." Said Bia. 

"How about you honey?" Asked Jewel. 

"Well. While I was collecting our breakfast I got into a run in with Nightfly. And we agreed to meet at the waterfall later. Oh and Bia, Nightfly says hi." Answered Blu. 

"Oh. Tell him I said hi too." Replied Bia. 

"Sure sweetie. I'll tell him." Said Blu. ( _"Hmm. I wonder if my daughter is in love.")_

After breakfast our favorite blue macaw family went out to do their activities. It was midday and Blu was flying towards the waterfall to meet with Nightfly. As he arrived he couldn't see Nightfly and decided to wait for him. Seconds turned into a minute which turned into an hour and Nightfly still hadn't shown up. 

"Where is he? I don't think he's the type to forget." Said Blu to himself. 

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a landing nearby. He turned around thinking that it was Nightfly. 

"Nightfly! There you are! I thoug-" Was all Blu could say before realizing that the bird who landed near to him was not Nightfly. 

The bird wore a coat and a hood which covered their entire body. They were slightly taller than Blu and had daggers and shurikens on their belt either to be thrown or used as a melee weapon. Blu, despite being scared, made his fire sword and sheild and putted on a defensive stance. Because of his fear his sword and sheild were made of less fire and looked very brittle. Just a few hits could make Blu defenseless. 

Despite being terrified Blu managed to say a few words. "What do you want?"

"I am not here to attack you. So lay down your weapons." Said the bird in a deep and commanding voice. 

Blu hesitated a bit but eventaully laid down his weapons. 

"What do you seek? Are you here for something? Are you here for someone?" Asked Blu with a nervous tone. 

"I am here to help you." Answered the bird. 

"Help me?" Said Blu in a confused tone. "How will you help me."

"I will help you when you need it. For now take this." Said the bird while holding out a bottle.

Blu nervously took the bottle and looked at it.

"Healing potion? Take a sip and get healed up quickly." Said Blu as he read the inscriptions on the bottle. 

When he looked up he saw that the bird was gone and he was all alone again in the waterfall. He waited a few mor minutes before deciding to go home. He put the bottle in his bag and left. As he was flying towards his hollow he was too engrossed in thinking about the strange bird he met at the waterfall to realize he was heading straight towards a tall tree. The impact alone was enough to knock him unconcious. Luckily he landed in a pile of leaves and was left only with a few bruises and cuts. 

He woke up to see that he was back in his hollow and saw that his family and Nightfly was also in the hollow with him.

"Uhh. Good Morning?" Greeted Blu thinking that all that happened was a dream. 

Instead of a good morning like he expected his entire family rushed into him and hugged him. They were shouting e _ither "Blu/Dad!"_

While he was being hugged he felt pain an tried to get his family off of him. 

"Guys! Ow! Can you get- Ow! off of me for a second?" Said Blu. 

Then his family then let go of his body. 

"Sorry!" They said in unison. 

"What happened?" Asked Blu. 

"Well. Nightfly found you so he can explained what happened. Right Nightfly?" Replied Jewel. 

"Sure. I was flying towards your hollow since you weren't at the water fall when I arrived. I was looking around and saw a blue patch in the middle of the ground. When I went closer to investigate I realized that it was you and I decided to carry you to your hollow." Said Nightfly. "And you need to lose some weight cause you are heavy." Joked Nightfly. 

Everyone chuckled a bit to Nightfly's comment even Blu. 

"Sure.." Blu said with a forced annoyed tone. "I can't _weight_."

"No." Said Carla. 

"Oh come on Carla. You know I had to go _fir_ it." Replied Blu. 

"Dad stop."

"Come on you can't be _bushed_ of my jokes already."

"Dad please."

"Okay last one. Then I'll _leaf_ you alone.

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Said Carla before putting on her headphones. 

Blu then turned his attention towards the rest and saw that they were also tired of Blu's jokes. 

"What? Have my jokes _sapped_ you?" Said Blu with a giant grin on his face. 

"Are you finished?" Asked Jewel.

"Yes. No more jokes." Answered Blu. 

"Good. Now you and Nightfly can talk about whatever you were gonna talk about yesterday." Said Jewel as she motioned them to go out. 

As they went out of the hollow Blu was about to say something when he spotted a figure behind Nightfly.

"Sooooo. What do you want to talk about?" Asked Nightfly. 

When he saw that Blu wasn't listening to him he asked again. 

"Blu? Is something wrong?" Asked Nightfly worriedly. 

When Blu didn't answer again he realized that he was looking behind him. When he saw the figure he could only think...

 _("Oh-no!")_

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was brainstorming ideas for the past few days and forgot to upload the chapter. Who was this mysterious bird? Will we ever hear of Nightfly's past? Who knows? And as always Keep On Reading. ;)**


	5. The Kidnapping

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 5 : The Kidnapping

 ** _~A/N~_**

 ** _Hey guys, AgentAcee here! Before we get to the story I need to tell something to you guys first._**

 ** _Let's get personal for a second. Recently I realized that there is alot less activity from you guys in the readers section in my stories. I know a lot of you have read these things and mostly ignored it, hell I don't even know if you read these author's notes anymore, but it is important._**

 ** _A writer's motivation can come from a lot of sources. Ranging from their lives to their inagination. But in my personal opinion, it comes from the readers. Knowing that our stories make your day even a little bit happier. So I think leaving reviews, whether it is full of compliments or insults, helps the writers of FFN to strive and make their story better._**

 ** _I'm not telling you to leave a review. I'm just telling some of my feelings over my short time in FFN. My first story got 10 reviews, 4 favs, and 7 follows in just a span of about 9 days (I'm not trying to brag.) and it gave me the motivation to keep writing. Knowing that I at least made some people smile. I don't only speak for myself in this author's note, I speak for every single writer here, no matter if they're good or bad, was here long or short, they need the motivation from their stories' readers. That's all I can say for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always... Keep On Reading. ;)_**

 ** _~Story Start~_**

"Who are you?" Asked Nightfly ready to shoot shadow balls when necessary.

Blu saw that Nightfly was ready to attack the robed bird and put his wing on his shoulder to tell him to stop. 

"What do you want?" Asked Blu. 

The robed bird didn't say anything but pointed at Blu. 

"You want me?" Said Blu. 

The robed bird simply nodded. 

"No way. I'm not gonna risk losing another friend!" Said Nightfly angrily prepared to fire a shadow ball. 

Before he could do anything drastic the robed bird shot him with a tranqualizer dart and knocked him out.

Blu terrified by this was about to call for help when the robed bird covered his mouth with a rag and knocked him out. The robed bird then took Blu in his their talons and carried him away. 

**~Bia POV~**

I just went out to get some fresh air when I saw Nightfly lying on the ground. I instinctively called out for help while I checked for a pulse. 

"Mom! I need help!" I shouted out. 

When mom arrived she gasped when she saw Nightfly. 

"Bia, what happened?!" Asked mom, panicking. 

"I-I don't know! I just went outside for some fresh air then I saw him there unconscious!" I answered. 

"Whatever happened let's take him inside. We need to take care of him." Mom said calmly. 

I nodded and lifted his head with my wings while mom lifted the rest of his body. We brought him towards the nest mom and dad slept in.

"Bia. Stay here and watch Nightfly. I'll go to aunt Mimi, okay?" Said mom. 

"Yes mom." I replied. 

Then she left. 

**~Blu POV~**

Dark... All I can see is dark... 

Suddenly I felt pain radiate from stomach.

I tried to move but I can't. 

I feel like I'm sitting on a chair with my wings strapped onto the arm rests. 

Suddenly a voice comes out of the dark and talked to me. 

"Finally you are awake. How do you feel?" Asked the voice. It was obviously a male. 

I was about to answer when he got punched in the gut. 

"I wasn't asking you to answer. I don't care. Hahahaha. You're a fool. Now your powers are no more." Said the voice in a sadistic tone. 

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" I asked terrified of the possibilities that could happen. 

"I'm gonna make you suffer for what your daughter did." Replied the voice. 

"W-what d-do you mean?" I asked, my stuttering getting worse. 

"Your daughter killed my son!" Said the voice angrily before punching me. 

"H-he was t-trying to b-birdnap me." I replied. 

"That's no excuse for killing my son!" Shouted the voice then punched me again, knocking me out.

 **~3rd Person~**

Nightfly was waking up when Jewel was returning with Mimi. 

"Ughhh. What happened?" Asked Nightfly, rubbing his head with his wing. 

"Well, that's the question we were supposed to ask you Nightfly. Where is Blu?" Replied Jewel. 

"I-I don't know... I don't remember anything about the last 10 minutes." Replied Nightfly sadly. 

"Wait. There was this robed bird. He... he shot me with a tranqualizer dart! Sadly... I couldn't save him... I'm... I'm sorry." 

"No. Don't blame yourself over this. It's my fault." Said Jewel. "I-I need some time alone. Aunt Mimi can you take a look at Nightfly."

Jewel then flew out of the hollow and dissapeared from view. 

Mimi then took a look at Nightfly before deciding that he's alright. 

"Well. You look fine to me. I'll be going now." Said Mimi before flying out of the hollow. 

"I wonder what I'll do now?" Asked Nightfly to himself. 

"Maybe we can look for my dad." Said a voice in the hollow which startled Nightfly. 

I turned around to see Bia looking at me with a sad expression. 

"Oh! Bia. I didn't see you there." Chuckled Nightfly nervously. 

"Do you want to help me find my dad?" Asked Bia. 

"Umm. Sure. I'll help you." Answered Nightfly. 

Bia put on a surprised face as she asked another question. 

"Really?!" She asked. 

"Yeah. Sure. It's the least I can do after all your family has done for me." Answered Nightfly. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Bia as she hugged Nightfly. 

Nightfly blushed at the sudden hug but quickly hugged back.

After the hug they got ready to fly out Bia put on a determined face and flew out. 

Unknown to them, a robed figure h ** _i_** d in the shadows. 

"Hehehe. Young love." They said before they flew after the two. 

**~A/N~**

 **Hello guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And read the top author's note since I have a message for you all. And as always... Keep On Reading. ;)**


	6. The Search

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 6 : The Search

 **~A/N~**

 ** _Before we start this chapter, I would like to give my thanks to Fenix139..._**

 ** _"Dear Fenix139,_**

 ** _I would personaly like to thank you for the review you left for me, talking about my concerns and opinions about the Rio community._**

 ** _I agree that the Rio fandom isn't as strong ad it used to be. I also agree that 4 years have greatly diminished the hype it got for it's sequel. Though I know for a fact that fandoms don't often die out. There are a lot of very old fandoms out there like SM64 and Earthbound. So I don't expect it to die out anytime soon. And I also thank you for the advice and I promise you that I'll add a bit more action and suspense in the story. (And also a bit of romance. ;)"_**

 ** _Sincerely, AgentAcee198."_**

 ** _"...Hm?"_**

 ** _"Wait. You're still here? Oh right."_**

 ** _"And as always... Keep On Reading! ;)"_**

 **~Story Start~**

 _"Pain. It was all I felt since finding that stupid stone. I wish I could just turn back time and stop myself from finding it. I've been ripped apart from my family twice. Been knocked out 4 times. And has been tortured once. I hate the world. I just want to live a normal life. A life with my family."_ Blu thought. 

_"The bird who kidnapped me, tortured and hurt me because my daugther tried to protect me. They took my powers using a machine. They laughed at my suffering."_

 _"Please. If there was a god here that actually existed. Just kill me. Or let me go back to my family. Anyone. Please. Help me..."_

 **~Meanwhile at Bia and Nightfly's Side~**

"So..." Said Nightfly. "Where should we start?"

"Maybe we should split up. And look around to find some clues. Then we'll meet back at my hollow in about 1 or 2 hours." Suggested B ** _i_** a to which Nightfly nodded. 

They split up Nightfly decided to check the clay banks and Bia decided to check the waterfall. 

Nightfly was flying towards the clay banks when he had a feeling that he was being watched. He shrugged it off as he thought that it was just the guilt he felt because of his failure to protect his new friend. 

When he arrived at the clay banks he took a seat on one of the rocks there and then his thoughts spun around in his head. 

_"Is this all my fault? Did I fail to protect my friends again? I wonder what will happen when I tell them my secret? Is Bia cute? Wait... what?" He thought._

Suddenly he was snapped out of his own thoughts by the sound of a branch snappingHe looked around to see what made the sound but couldn't see anything or anyone. He prepared his shadow balls in his wing. He scanned the area for the source of the sound. When he couldn't see anything he put his guard down slightly but not fully. He went around to search for evidence but couldn't find anything. After an hour or so, he decided to go back to the hollow. When he arrived he didn't see Bia anywhere. _"She probably found something important."_ He thought. 

**~Bia's Side~**

Bia was flying towards the waterfall to find clue to the possible whereabouts of her father. She looked around the area but couldn't find a single clue. She sat down on the edge of the waterfall. A fall from the height she was in would be fatal. Obviously she was not scuicidal and was just sitting there to think, just like her mother. She thought about her father and how she was gonna find her. Suddenly out of the blue, she felt something push her off the edge and made her fall. She reacted by spreading out her wings. She knew that she was not gonna slow down in time and used her wings to aim herself into the water below. Sure it would hurt a lot but nothing too serious of an injury. Once she hit the water the speed she was going while hitting the water made her lose consciousness. 

**~Noone's POV~**

A robed bird came to Bia's unconscious body and picked it up. Another bird slightly smaller than the robed bird landed in front of the them. 

"Give me that body old man. Or I'll be forced to rip it out of your cold dead wings." Said the bird. 

The robed bird didn't do anything but laugh at what the bird said. 

"Oh! You think that's funny huh?! Let's see you laugh when my knife meets your insides!" Said the bird, angry at the actions of the robed bird. 

The bird charged towards the robed bird while bringing out their knives to slice them. Once they were close enough he reached out with thier knife and slashed whatever was in front of them. He realized that the robed bird had sidestepped and dodge the attack. Then they counter attacked by getting one of their daggers out of their belt and stabbed the other bird in the back of their head. 

The bird died instantly and fell limp. 

"What a shame... I was expecting the fight to be longer..." Said the robed bird before flying off with Bia in their talons. 

**~Bia's Dreamscape~**

Bia looked around and saw that she was once again in a calming white void. She remembered of one person who hasn't shown himself for a while. 

She took a deep breath and called out... "Jack! Are you there?!"

She felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Jack standing there with a smile. 

"Jack! Where were you?" Asked Bia while giving Jack a hug. 

"Well, I've been trying to find a way to help your father but things aren't looking to great for him." Replied Jack while returning the hug. 

"Wait. You can help me find my dad?!" Asked Bia once again. 

"Well... the rules say I can't show you the location of their father, but I might be able to bend the rules a little bit." Said Jack before giving Bia a scroll. 

"Another scroll?" Asked Bia. 

"Yeah." Replied Jack. "Telling it to you would be against the rules. So this is the best I can do. And don't worry. It is much easier than the first one. It's a riddle. Don't worry Bia. You're smart. You'll be able to find your father soon."

Then Jack faded outof view while Bia went to open the second scroll Jack gave to them. 

**~At Nightfly's Side~**

Nightfly was still waiting in the hollow waiting for Bia to arrive. 

"Where is she? I've been waiting for an hour already." Said Nightfly to himself. 

"Maybe she's hurt. Maybe she got attacked again. I should go look for her." He said to himself once again. 

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that someone entered the hollow. He didn't notice them until they tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned around to see the robed bird that took Bia. He was so startled that he accidentaly fired a shadow ball. The robed man simply took a dagger from his belt and threw it towards the shadow ball making it explode in midair. 

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Nightfly, still startled by their sudden appearance. "A-and what are you doing w-with Bia."

"Don't worry Nightfly, Bia is safe. Here." They said, giving bia to Nightfly. "Take care of her for me will 'ya."

"Why are you here then? And who are you?" Asked Nightfly with Bia in his arms. 

"I'm here to protect you and and Bia's family. And my identity is of no concern to you." They replied. "And excuse me but I must go."

The robed bird suddenly ran out and flew away dissapearing into the dense foliage of the forest. 

"Wha- wait! And he's gone." Said Nightfly. 

Nightfly then walked to the nest he put Blu in and laid Bia there. After he placed Bia in the nest he walked to the entrance and sat there. 

_"Who was that guy? And where is Blu? *sigh* This is all my fault. More and more attacks keep on happening. Noone related to me is safe anymore. It's probably best if I leave. No. Bia needs someone to help her find her dad and I still need to fix my mistakes."_ Thought Nightfly. He looked out to see that it was getting dark. _"Whoa! It's already dark out. I should get going."_

Before he got to leave he spotted someone flying towards the hollow. It was Tiago. 

"Oh. Hey Nightfly. What are you still doing here?" Tiago asked him. 

"Hey. Tiago right? I just lost track of time that's all. Oh! And can you watch your sister for me?" Answered Nightfly.

"Sure. I was just about to go take a nap. Doing pranks are tiring you know. But before you go I have one question for you." Replied Tiago. 

"Alright. Ask away." Said Nightfly. 

"Do you have... feelings for Bia?" Asked Tiago with a mischievious grin. 

Nightfly then started to blush. 

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course not t-that's nonsense." Replied Nightfly with a nervous laugh. 

"Are you suuure?" Said Tiago, teasing Nightfly even more. 

"Y-yeah. Very sure." Replied Nightfly. 

"Okay then. You can go now. I've heard enough." Replied Tiago while walking towards his room. 

Nightfly then went out the hollow and flew away to his own while still blushing.

 _"Do I really have feelings for Bia? Well. I'll find that out soon."_ He thought. 

**~A/N~**

 ** _Hey guy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And before I go I would once again like to thank Fenix139 for his review and as m a thanks you can PM me an idea you have and I would happily integrate it into the story. It could be a new character, some jokes, or an event. Thanks for reading and as always... Keep On Reading! ;)_**


	7. Secrets

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 7 : Secrets

 **~A/N~**

 ** _Before starting this chapter I would like to give another shoutout to my man "Fenix139"._**

 ** _As of time of writing this author's note I had just posted my 6 chapter of this story. It included a message to Felix about my thanks to his reviews. And I still don't know if he read it yet or not but that's not the point._**

 ** _Over the last few days on FFN I have been checking it daily to see if the stories I have been reading had a new chapter. But one story in particular made me happier than any other... and it is... " A Reason to Live"._**

 ** _And I know what some of you might be thinking. "This guy just likes it because the author is his friend or something..." If you think that's the case, then your wrong. I like it because of the way the story presents it's characters. It makes you feel what the characters feel. At one point while reading it I just started to cry!_**

 ** _After posting chapter 6 I figured to settle down and check FFN tommorow. But before I slept I checked my mail for any PM's or reviews for me or my stories. Then I suddenly found out that Fenix just posted another chapter. I was so excited that I forgot about my drowsiness and just went to read it._**

 ** _When I started to read it I saw an author's note. I started to read it and saw that there were names of my fellow writers there and I instantly imagined me being there. Of course I never expected my name to be there but it was! Right on the bottom of the list. I was so happy that I started to write this author's note right away. I thought I would forget if I waited until morning. (I forget things easily if I think I don't need to remember them.)_**

 ** _So just like the previous chapter I would like to give my thanks to Fenix139._**

 ** _P.S. : I haven't actually read the entire chapter yet as of writing this. But I'm surely gonna read it afterwards._**

 ** _P.P.S. : I know you readers are getting tired of this but I'm certainly not. Seriously though this will probably be my last thanks._**

 ** _And as always... Keep On Reading. ;)_**

 ** _~Story Start~_**

Bia was woken up by the sunlight. She opened her eyes and immediately closed it once again once the sunlight touched her eyes. She blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. She tried to stand up but a huge wave of pain washed over her entire body. She remembered falling off the cliff and hitting the bottom of the waterfall.

 _"Great. How am I gonna save dad now if I can't even save myself."_ She thought. 

She then heard someone entered someone enter the hollow. She looked to her left to see who it was. She saw her brother, Tiago, with 2 brazil nuts. 

"Hey sis. I just went out to get some breakfast for us. You okay?" Asked Tiago. 

"Well. Besides the fact that I can't move without feeling pain throughout my entire body I'm fine." Answered Bia with a weak smile. 

"Oh. In that case do you want me to get aunt Mimi to check on you?" Said Tiago, concerned by his sister's condition. 

"No thanks Tiago. I'll be fine. Umm. Can I have a nut?" Replied Bia. 

"Sure! That's why I brought 2. Here you go." Said Tiago while giving her sister a nut. 

Bia tried to put herself into a sitting position. She then reached out her wing to grab the nut. After she managed to grab it she tried to eat it. Every movement caused her pain but she endured because she knew she had to eat to recover. 

"Thanks for the nut bro." Thanked Bia. 

"No prob sis. That's what siblings are for." Replied Tiago confidently. 

"Heh. I wonder how you can be so responsible sometimes. Oh. And I just realized where is Carla?" Said Bia.

"Well. I heard from uncle Nico and Pedro while I was getting breakfast that she fell asleep in their samba club. Again." Answered Tiago. 

"Hehe. Mom gets so mad when- Wait. Where is mom?" Said Bia. 

**~Meanwhile at Jewel's Side~**

Jewel woke up in the middle of the waterfall. She looked around confused. Suddenly the memories of last night flooded into her brain. 

_"Heh. I must have accidentally cried myself to sleep. Oh no! The kids!"_ She thought. 

She quickly flew back towards their hollow. Once she arrived she saw Tiago and Bia eating but Carla was nowhere to be seen. 

"Kids?" She said. 

"Mom! There you are we were just talking about you." Greeted Tiago. 

"Yeah. We thought you were lost or something." Greeted Bia. 

"Hey kids. By the way where is Carla?" Asked Jewel. 

"She fell asleep in uncle Nico and Pedro's samba club again." Chuckled Bia. 

"She in a whole lot of trouble when she get's back." Said Jewel with an angry face. "Kids, stay here. I'll just get someone breakfast."

Jewel then flew out the hollow leaving the 2 siblings alone once again. They sat in silence for about 2 minutes until Bia decided to break the silence. 

"So Tiago. How you holding up?" Asked Bia. 

"Honestly. I could be better. I tried to take my mind of dad but I just kept crying. So I just went into my private area and let all my feelings out. After that I decided to go home. I was a little bit better but I tried to stay strong... for dad." Answered Tiago sadly. 

"Hey." Said Bia while placing her wing on Tiago's shoulder and putting on a sincere smile. "I'm here for you. We're in this together."

Tiago took a look at sister's face and smiled. "Heh. Thanks sis." He said as he hugged her. 

They we're enjoying the moment until Bia said something. 

"Tiago. As much as I love this moment. My body still hurts." 

"Sorry." Replied Tiago as he let go of Bia. "Are yo feeling any better?" 

"Yeah. I think I can walk. But I still can't fly." Answered Bia. 

"Well that's good. By the way. You're gonna stay here right?" Said Tiago. 

"Yes. Why?" Replied Bia. 

"Well. When I got breakfast I ran into aunt Linda and she told me to give you a book." He answered while handing Bia a book that was sized down for birds. 

"Ooh! The Titanic. What a classic. Wait. I didn't see you holding any book when you cane in."

"I hid it behind my back and managed to hide it behind my stuff. I thought you would like a surprise after breakfast." 

"Well. Thanks Tiago. I'll read it after you leave." 

"Actually I'm staying here to watch you. I-I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in your... condition."

"Well Tiago, thanks but I don't want to be burden for you. Go out and enjoy the beautiful day outside. At least... for me."

"But how are you gonna defend yourself?"

"Tiago, I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself." 

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's Tiago. You're going."

"Fine. But if something happens what do we do?"

"Doesn't dad have 2 walkie talkies. I'll keep one here with me while you go and keep one for yourself. Plus, aunt Linda made it smaller for us birds."

"Okay. I guess that could work." Said Tiago as he rummaged through his dad's old fanny pack. 

He searched for the pair of walkie talkies and found them. He gave one to Bia. 

_"Hello. This is the Legendary Fart Master, over!" Said Tiago into the walkie talkie._

 **"Hello Legendary Fart Master. This is Miss Butt Face." Replied Bia playfully.**

They laughed for a moment before saying goodbye to each other. Bia proceeded to read the book Tiago. By the time she finished the first chapter it was midday. She continued to read the second chapter when someone entered the hollow. She took a look away from the book she was reading to see that it was Nightfly. 

She put on a happy smile and greeted him. "Hi Nightfly! What brings you here?"

He waved his wing and put on a forced smile. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay."

Bia noticed his forced smile and asked again with a worried tone in her voice. "Are you sure? I'm not an idiot Nightfly. I can see through that forced smile of yours."

Nightfly put down his forced smile and apologized. "I'm sorry. I was just worried that someone would birdnap you. Especially after what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

Nightfly put on a surprised face. "You don't know what happened yesterday?"

"Well I remember being pushed off a cliff on top of the waterfall. And then I splashed onto the water as I lost conciousness. Then I woke up here."

"Well. I was waiting for you to get back here yesterday until someone entered the hollow. It was a bird in a hood and a robe. It had a masculine voice similar to your father's voice. He was obviously a blue macaw because his blue feathers and he was carrying you. He told me that he was bringing you here and told me to take good care of you." 

"Hmm. Wait. You said he sounded like my dad and he was a blue macaw, right?"

"Yeah... wait. Could that mean that..."

Bia finished the sentence for him. "My dad. Maybe but we don't have enough evidence for that. We could be completely wrong."

"Right. So do you need anything?"

"No thanks but I think I'll be fine for now."

"Well in that case I'll be going now. Bye!" Said Nightfly as he left. 

"Bye Nightfly!" Responded Bia. 

After Nightfly left she stood up she felt like she could fly now but she sat down and thought. "Is the one that brought me home dad? Maybe I should get lunch."

She then heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see a figure right in front of her. She jumped up reflexively and backed up. She tried to scream but couldn't. She hadn't been this scared since the popcorn incident.

The bird chuckled before speaking. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you Bia."

"H-how do you know my name? Were y-you the one who brought me back here?"

"Yes. I just came by to check on you." 

"C-can I ask you a question."

"Sure ask away."

"Are... are you my... dad?"

The bird froze for a second before answering. "You certainly are something aren't you. You weren't even supposed to know that yet. Yes I am your dad but not from this timeline."

 _"Wh-what do you mean by "This Timelin **e**_

"It means I'm not from this time. In my timeline, you died trying to save me."

Bia put on a shocked face and tried to speak. "I-I died..." 

"Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that." 

Bia didn't respond but just looked down, still surprised at what Blu2 just said. 

**(A/N : Yes. I am gonna call other timeline Blu as Blu2. Deal with it.)**

"Uhh. Bia? Are you alright?"

"C-can I... can I get a hug?" Asked Bia shyly. 

Blu2 smiled before hugging Bia who smiled during the hug. 

"Well Bia. I have to go now. Don't worry. I'll be watching you. Bye."

"Bye!" Said Bia. 

~Meanwhile in the B.O.P.A. HQ~

Pain. Everything is a pain. I've felt so much pain in just a short amount that I felt nothing anymore. No pain. No hurt. No emotions. They all just get weirded out when they torture me but I give no response. It's all nothing. I have no feelings. I have no guilt. No remorse. No care. No love... If I ever get a chance to kill the people who hurt me. 

I WILL.


	8. Breaking Point

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 8 : Breaking Point

 **~Story Start~**

 **~3 Hours Ago~**

"d **A** **r _k. I_ _c_ aN' _t t_ aKe i _t_ anym _Or_ e. If nOo _ne i_ s GonN _a h_ elP m _E... I'll dO it mysElF_**

~Present : Blu POV~

 _Blood. Blood was everywhere. Bodies of different birds everywhere. I had killed them. I killed them without remorse. I was smiling. I enjoyed killing them. I had a bloody knife in my right hand and a fire ball on my left. I killed them all. I laughed at their pain. I forgot who I used to be. I remember_ _my name but I forgot my past. But I don't care. Because I made myself forget. I can't afford to my pathetic self anymore. Noone can help me now. After all..._

...heh

...hehehe

...hahahahahaha!

 _Who would help a_ **MuRderER?**

 **~Amazon Forest~**

"Carla. Wake Up. Carla? Wake Up!" Shouted a voice. 

Carla woke with a jump. "I'm up! I'm up!" She paused as she looked around. "I fell asleep here again!" She slammed her head against the counter "Mom's gonna kill meeeee!"

"Carla. You've been here for a day. You have to go home. I have to clean" Said a voice. 

Carla looked up to see her Uncle Nico. 

"You're right. They're probably worried about me. See you later Uncle Nico."

"See you later Carla! Stay safe!" Said Nico as he waved his wing. 

Carla flew for a few minutes before arriving at her family's hollow. She saw a bird leave the hollow but didn't mind them. When she entered she saw Bia reading a book. 

"Hey Bia." Greeted Carla. 

"Oh. Hi Carla. Let me guess, you fell asleep at uncle Nico and Pedro's again." Replied Bia. 

Carla rubbed the back of her head, embarassed "Yeah... How did you know?"

"Uncle Nico and Pedro told Tiago who told me." 

"Well umm. Does mom know?" 

"Yeah. Mom found out about 3 hours ago. During breakfast. You're in big-" Said Bia before being interrupted by the voice of Tiago through the walkie talkie. 

**"Hello? Bia? Are you there?"** Asked Tiago. 

"Uhh, Carla can I take this for a moment?" Said Bia. 

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be waiting." Answered Carla. 

**"Yeah. I'm listening."** Replied Bia into the walkie talkie. 

**"By any chance do you know anyone named Jack?"**

 **"Yeah... why do you ask?"**

 **"He's looking for you. I'm with him right now."**

 **"Sure. Bring him over. I'll be waiting."**

Bia then looked at Carla to continue their conversation. 

"So I was saying..." Said Bia but paused when she saw Carla staring outside. 

"Carla?" Asked Bia, snapping Carla out of her staring. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh. Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Grinned Carla nervously. 

"Are you sure? It looks li-" Said Bia before getting interrupted. 

"I said I'm fine!" Shouted Carla angrily. 

Bia didn't do anything but looked down. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be going now." Said Carla before flying away with tears fighting her to leave her eyes.

Bia tried to stop her but couldn't say anything. She then felt tears flow down her face. Suddenly she heard a flapping sounds and saw someone enter the hollow. It was Tiago and Jack. 

"Bia? What happened?!" Said Tiago as he rushed towards his sister. 

"Nothing. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Replied Bia. 

"I... Okay. I trust you. I'll be going now. Stay safe you 2." Said Tiago as he flew out. 

"Hey Bia. You left something behind." Said Jack as he reached out his wing. In his wing was a scroll.

"What's the point. We'll never find him." Replied Bia.

"Bia... don't think like that. We didn't get this far by giving up. Here let me tell you a story. Let me tell you a story. 

**~Story~**

 _There was once nothing in the universe. No stars. No planets. No life. There was only darkness. Then a big explosion. Out of it came 10 stones. The stones excess energy manifested into 10 figures. The people today call them lots of names. Gods. Leader. Creator. They took the stones that manifested into them and used their power to create the world. Sadly the gods fought for power. An all out war was commenced and the gods fought. They died during the process but one lived long enough to hide the stones. It chose a planet called earth. The last god created animals to protect the stones. They changed and evolved as time passed by. Months. Years. Decades. Centuries. Until humans came and found the stones. They hunted for years and found them. But once they realized that the powers were to hard to not abuse. They hid it once again and left it alone. The only traces of their existence left were myths and legends._

 **~IRL~**

"... and that's why you guys must help me protect the stones. If they falls into the wrong hands. It could mean the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Said Bia. 

"Don't be. If you're happy just the way you are stay happy. But don't be afraid to make changes. It can improve your life too."

Bia smiled before wiping away her tears "Thanks. I needed tha-" 

Suddenly a fireball formed in Bia's wing. 

"My powers? But it dissapeared after dad got birdnapped." Said Bia, confused of what's happening. 

"I think I can explain. You see... the powers of tge stones latch onto your soul. The more powerful your soul is the more powerful the powers. Since you and your dad have such a powerful connection. His powers somehow extended from himself towards you. I don't know how you did it but that's impressive. You must really love each other." Replied Jack. 

"But I feel that it's getting weaker. It's like he's forgetting me. And that he's getting more aggresive. We have to find him now." Said Bia. "Okay. Give me the scroll. I'm finding this out now."

 **~Blu's Side~**

 _Months have passed since the incident. I managed to pull myself together I cleared my head enough for common sense. I'm flying through the city looking for food. I flew towards a club made for birds. I ordered a strong drink and paid using the money I got from the birds I killed. I was losing myself, literaly. I was forgetting who I was. I found out by asking the other birds that lived here that I was in Australia. More specificaly "Sydney". I needed to remember who I was so I asked anyone if they could tell me anything about my species. They all told me that birds of my species usually were from Brazil. I decided that it was my best shot. Whenever I ran out of food I would just steal from other birds. I had a bird sized backpack I took from the birds I killed. I never hesitated to kill if I had to. I never felt regret for who I killed. Suddenly an oppurtunity presented itself when I heard a couple was planning to go to Rio. It was a famous city so I decided to start funding myself there. I managed to follow them to their plane. I managed to hide in the plane's landing gear. I slept for about 9 hours before I was woken up by a bump. I realized that I was about to fall out the landing gear but I managed to hold on. Once the plane stopped I flew out and began to explore the place. There was a big statue on a mountain that was obviously "Christ The Redeemer". I arrived at a club owned by 2 birds. Entering the place filled me with nostalgia. I felt like I've been here before. I went to the bar and ordered a drink from a yellow canary. Somehow I felt tgat I knew him from somewhere. I decided to ask him._

"Umm. Excuse me." I said. 

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Asked the canary. 

"Well... it's just that I have amnesia. But I feel like I knew you before." I replied. 

"Okay. So what's your name?" He said while taking a sip from his own glass which he prepared. 

"Well. My name _is Blu." I answered._

He then started choking on his drink. When he recovered his face was filled with surprise and shock. "Blu?! Oh My God man! It's me Nico!" He said while giving me a hug. "Where have you been? Everybody paracticaly gave up looking for you. Well, everyone except Bia. You know that this is your second amnesia right?"

"Really. And who's Bia-" I asked before being interrupted by a voice. 

"Where is Blu Gunderson?!" Shouted the voice. 

"Uhh. Blu? Who's that?" Asked Nico. 

"Long story. I'll explain later. Get everyone out of here." I answered. 

"I'm over here!" I shouted to get the bird's attention. 

Once I got his attention he started to explain why he was here. "There you are. The boss says he'd give me a big stack of cash for your head. Now give yourself up and I'll make it painless. If you resist I'll make it slow and painful." While the bird was talking Nico led all the birds outside through the emergency exit. 

"You're talking like you're gonna win. I'm not so sure how true that is." I grinned. 

"That's it!" Said the bird as he unsheathed his dagger. "Let's fight!" 

The bird lunged forward with his dagger in front of him. I took a chair and threw it at him. He kicked it away from him as he continued to charge. When he was close enough I jumped up going over him as he ran into a wall. I prepared a powerful fire attack and shot him with it. Somehow he managed to block it using a chair which was now on fire. He threw it back at me. It's broken and sharp leg scraped my arm as I tried to dodge it.

I then took control of the fire on the chair and made it fly back onto him. He jumped out pf the way and the chair exploded into a million pieces as it hit the wall. I took one of my daggers and lit them with fire. I threw it to the bird which screamed in pain as the hot blade made contact with his flesh. The bird collasped in pain as I walked towards him. 

The bird threw another dagger at me which I easily dodged. I went closer to him. He threw another set of knives

"Please don't kill me!" Pleaded the bird. 

"If you didn't want to die. You shouldn't have tried to fight." I said coldly as I pushed my blade into his head. His blood splattered all over me as I looked at his dead body with a smile. 

I used my powers to put out all the fires that littered the area. I walked outside to see Nico trying to get the customers to leave. I decided to help him. 

"Nico can I talk to you?" I asked him. 

"Blu. As much as I would like to talk to you, these guys won't leave." He answered. 

"Here I'll take this." I whispered to Nico. "Now everyone. I have very inportant matters to discus with my friend so you all have to leave now. Don't worry you can come back tommorow and collect the items you have left behind. Now if you don't leave..." I say before putting on a sinister grin. "... **_I w_ O**n' _t_ _he **s** **iT** ate t **o** tU **rn Y** **o** u in **to** **co** rp **s** E **s."**_

And by my speech the crowd quickly flew away filled with fear.

I turned my head to face Nico. "So... shall we start this conversation again?"

 **~Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put in an action scene just for you guys.**

 **Oh! And one quick announcement**

 ***clears throat***

 **I will be developing a story called Rio : The Rift. It is the story of Blu who accidentally crosses a soft to another timeline/dimension. And just to let you know that Blu2 is NOT the Blu who traverses the multiverse.**

 **And as always... Keep On Reading! ;)**


	9. The Surprise

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 9 : The Surprise

 ** _~A/N~_**

 ** _I would just like to know if you guys would like longer chapters of 3k words. So if you do just leave a review. Well. For real. I din't know how to start chapters anymore. I usually start with a thank you note or something but... wait. I have something to tell you. Rio : The Rift is being written as of now. Though I don't really have an idea on how to start the story. If you guys have any suggestions though, I would be more than happy to read it. So that ends this brief author's note. And as always... Keep On Reading!_**

 **~Story Start~**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was rising. The morning sunlight was being reflected from the clouds, turning them to a reddish-orange color. The jungle was unusualy quiet at this time of day though noone was awake to hear it. The flower bed at this time looks like a sea of golden yellow. In one of these hollows was a young female spix macaw. It was Bia. 

Bia was sleeping in their hollow peacefully until the rays of sunlight flowed onto her. Once she woke up she opened her eyes just to be blinded by the rays of sunlight. She reflexively closed her eyes and blinked a few times until she could open her eyes again. She let out a big yawn before she started preening herself. Once she finished she looked at the outside world before flying out to get some breakfast. During the last 2 months a lot has happened. Blu2 got a hollow he know resides in, and Bia often likes to visit him. This time she fell asleep in his hollow without even realizing it. Jewel eventually overcame her grief and moved on. Tiago was now the man of the house and woke up early to either pull pranks or to get his family breakfast. Carla on the other hand became a regular singer at her uncle Nico and Pedro's club. She helps them with hosting auditions and contests often. Nightfly and Bia became best friends and often hangout together. After the first month of Blu's birnapping Nightfly finally got to muster the courage to ask Bia out on a date. To his surprise she said yes and they became an item. Bia and Tiago's relationship as siblings became stronger since. They never fought again and Bia often helped Tiago when he needed it and vice versa. Bia eventually convinced Jack to stay in the physical world and got him a new hollow. She never stopped looking for her father. She could feel it. She could feel that he's alive and well. 

She was flying towards a Brazil nut tree to eat when she saw someone else. She could see Nightfly talking to Blu2. She landed and greeted the 2 happily. "Hey Nightfly! Hey dad!" 

"Hey Bia." They both said in unison. 

"What are you 2 talking about?" She asked. 

"Not much. Just how we're gonna find your father. Oh and before I forget. Did you enjoy sleeping on my bed?" Replied Blu2 with a smile. 

Bia became embarrased and wingpalmed herself. "I-I slept in your hollow? S-sorry. I forgot." 

"Nah. Don't be worried. It was fun not being alone." He replied. 

"Hey Bia. Would you like to join us for breakfast? The more the merrier!" Said Nightfly cheerfully. 

"Really?! Sure! I'll join you guys." She replied. 

Though unknown to them, someone was watching them from the shadows. "Heh. Enjoy life while you still can." He said before going deeper into the shadows. 

**~In Rio~**

"So... shall we start our conversation again?" Asked Blu. 

"Y-yeah. Sure. Bu-but you're terrifiying." Nico said nervously. 

"Heh. I get that a lot. Now can we talk about my family?" Replied Blu. 

"Sure. Where should I start?"

"Maybe at the very beginning."

"Sure. Well you were a pe- I mean companion to Linda. Yo have a wife named Jewel. 3 kids named Carla Bia and Tiago. Aaaand that's about it. I'm sorry but I don't really know a lot about your past. But I bet your Linda can help. She's at the bookstore. It's just south of here." 

"Well okay. Thanks for your help Nico! Bye!" Said Blu. 

"Bye Blu! I'll tell them about it okay!" Shouted Nico so Blu could hear. 

Blu didn't look back but just flew. Nico thought that Blu didn't hear him and went back in. But in reality Blu heard this and hesitated. 

_"Should I let them know I'm back? Maybe I should remember them before meeting them"_ He thought while flying south towards Linda's bookstore. 

Once he got there he saw Linda talking on the phone inside. He landed on the window sill and used his beak to tap on the window. The tapping sounds made Linda tale a look at the window and she saw a clothed bird on the window sill. She used her hands to tell him _"Wait. I'll just finish my call."_ Once she put down the phone she went outside and took the bird inside. 

"Hello. What brings you here?" She asked. 

Blu motioned for a pen and paper. Linda noticed this and quickly gave him the items he wanted. 

He wrote... ** _"Hello there Linda. My name is Blu. My friend said you were my owner and could help me regain my memories."_**

Linda was shocked. This bird she brought in was Blu. Her Blu. The Blu she thought was dead 2 months ago. "Blu?! You're alive!?" She half asked, half screamed. 

Blu jumped at her screaming and fell backwards. Once he got up she saw Linda on the phone. _"Well. She's definitely excited."_

Once she put the phone down again she went to Blu and apologized for her "outburst". "Heh. Sorry about that Blu. It's just that everyone thought you were dead. I cried for a week before I decided to just move on. I just told Tulio to come back here to give you a checkup."

 **"It's alright Linda. I understand. By the way do you have some things in my past that I can use to remember it. Maybe-"** Wrote Blu before pausing to think. 

"Pictures?" Asked Linda. 

"Yeah. Pictures." Wrote Blu to confirm her idea. 

"Sure. Wait here. I'll get them." She said before going up the stairs. 

**~Bia's Side~**

Bia was in her uncle Nico and Pedro's club watching her sister Carla on the stage. Suddenly her uncle Pedro appeared with a happy expression which lightened the mood a bit and made her smile a bit. 

"Why so happy uncle Pedro?" She asked with her smile growing bigger.

"Well Bia. You know that your uncle Nico is in Rio supervising the other club right? Well. He just texted me something intresting today. He just told me to get you and your family there as quickly as possible." Replied Pedro in his usual rapper style. 

"Why?" Asked Bia, tilting her head to the right. 

"Well. That's a surprise. Though if you want I could tell you know as long as you promise not to tell anyone." Answered Pedro. 

"No thanks. I would like a surprise." She answered. 

Pedro was about to say something when he was interrupted by Carla who just finished singing her seventh song in a row. 

"Phew! Singing 7 songs in a row is such a work out!" She said rather loudly. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

Bia smirked before answering her. "Pack your bags sis cause were going back to Rio!"

"Wha- Rio? Why?" She asked in a confused tone. 

"I don't know. But unc ** _l_** e Nico says it's a surprise." Answered Bia. 

"I'm not sure. What if there's nothing there?" Said Carla. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would uncle Nico lie about this?" Replied Bia. 

"Good point. Sure I'll come. I'll be over at our hollow okay? Bye!" Said Carla as she flew out. 

"Bye!" Shouted Bia to her sister. 

Bia turned to her uncle before talking. "So uncle Pedro are you coming? I'm sure uncle Nico would be happy to see you." 

"Well. I would love to but who would take care of the club?" He answered. 

"Maybe you could close the club for a while. I'm sure people would be okay with it." Suggested Bia. 

Pedro thought for a while before answering. "Okay. You can go now. I'll be closing up." 

"Sure. Bye uncle Pedro!" Said Bia as she left. 

While she was flying back home to pack she felt the odd feeling of being watched. She remembered this feeling 2 months ago. She put up her guard, worried at what would come next. Luckily nothing happened and she was safely at her hollow. Once she entered she saw Carla, Tiago and her mother packing their bags. 

"So I guess Carla told you already?" 

"Yeah sis. I can't wait to go back to Rio!" Said Tiago. 

"Well. I'm certainly intrigued by the surprise. I wonder what it is. And I miss Rio. The wonderful place where I had my family and met my friends..." Said Jewel before pausing and putting on a sad face. "... and where I met Blu..." 

She let out a tear before feeling a wing on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bia. She then put her into a hug which she happily accepted. 

"Don't worry mom. He's alive. I can still feel him. And earlier this morning my powers increased a bit. He's remembering us. He's alive. Who knows? Maybe uncle Nico found dad and that's the surprise." Said Bia. 

Jewel smiled at her daughter who just gave her hope and gave her another hug. "Thanks Bia. Your father would be proud." She said as she shed a few tears.

Then they heard Carla and Tiago say something. "Hey! Don't leave us out." "Yeah. We want in too."

Jewel chuckled before pulling them in. "You're the best children a mother could ever had. And if what Bia said is true your father could still be alive." 

"Well. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Tiago. 

"Tiago! We can't leave without uncle Pedro yet!" Bia shouted. 

"Nah don't worry I'm here. They won't leave till I gave them one more song." Said a voice who revealled to be Pedro standing by the entrance. 

"Wait. We still to tell aunt Mimi and Pop-pop about us leaving." Said Carla. 

"I'll tell them!" Shouted Tiago as he flew towards Mimi's hollow. 

"Aaand he's gone." Said Carla with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

**~Rio~**

Blu was looking through pictures of his past and family to temember his past with his companion, Linda. He was trying to remeber his past buthe couldn't. His plan wasn't working. Nothing was clicking in his mind. He then heard Linda speak to him. 

"So Blu. Is anything working?" She asked. 

Blu shook his head indicating to Linda that it wasn't working. 

"No? Well it's getting dark. How about you get some sleep for now? We can continue this tomorrow." Suggested Linda. 

Blu nodded his head before flying over to the couch. Linda turned off the lights and said... "Goodnight Blu." before going upstairs to sleep. 

Slowly but surely Blu was falling asleep. Until he heard a sound from the window. He looked up to see a bird. The darkness wasn't helping to reveal the bird either. It was black because of the shadows and was saying something to Blu. 

"Don't trust them. They're lying to you. Kill them. Kill them all. If you don't... you'll regret it!"

Then it fled back into the shadows, leaving behind a very confused Blu. 

_"Don't trust them? But why would they lie? Wouldn't they be happy to see me? Did I do anything bad? They might be plotting to kill me. But they're my family... aren't they?"_


	10. Misled

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 10 : Misled 

**~Story Start~**

Blu was on the couch of Linda's bookstore in Rio. He was awake but tired. He couldn't sleep after what the mysterious bird said. 

_"Was it my concience? Why would that bird tell me to kill my family? Does he know something I don't?"_ He thought. 

He was like this until he finally collasped from exhaustion at around 4 AM. 

He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was shining outside. He saw a clock that hung on the wall which said **"12:47"**

 _"I slept till noon?!"_ He thought. 

"Goodmorning Blu. You must be really tired last night. You slept like a log." Chuckled Linda. 

Blu blushed a bit under his feathers before hearing his stomach rumble making him blush even deeper. 

Linda snickered a bit before talking again. "You're hungry aren't you? Well lucky for you I made pancakes for breakfast. Though I haven't made lunch. You can eat the leftover pancakes." She put a plate out from the refridgerator and put it on the table. "I'm going to the market to buy some ingredients. Okay? You lock up. Bye!" She said before going out the door with a purse and keys in hand. 

Blu flew over to the table looking at the plate of 3 stacked pancakes. Be took a small bite before stuffing his mouth full of it, savoring it's amazing taste. 

"Wow! These taste great! No wonder these were one of my favourites." He said as he put on a smile. "I wonder if my family..." He said, his smile faltering. "My family... I wonder how they're doing without me. Would they even take me back? I just left them Ffor 2 months. It's probably that it's not my fault but... it might be." He sighed and went to the fridge to get a drink. 

Once he opened the fridge, he was instantly blasted with cold air which made him shiver intensely. He took a glass of water that was randomly placed inside and closed the door. He walked back to the table when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the backyard. He ran outside to see a scarlet macaw being choked by a vulture. I immidiately ran towards the 2 and fired a fireball at the vulture. Once the fire made contact with the vulture's flesh it screeched and let go of the scarlet macaw and fleed from the backyard. He walked towards the scarlet macaw who was on the ground. 

"Are you okay?" He said as he reached out a wing for her to grab. 

The scarlet reluctantly took his wing and pulled herself up. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. But why?" She said. 

"What?" Blu said, confused at the last words of tge scarlet. 

"I mean... I'm thankful for you helping me. But I'm a scarlet and you're a spix." She replied. 

"Does it matter? You were gonna die. I had to do something." He replied. 

"B-but... wow. You're right. If you hadn't been here I would have died. Thanks. My name is Red. Yes I know, the name is so cheesy." She said as she offered a wingshake. 

"Nah. My name is Blu. Whose _"cheesier"_?" He replied as he accepted the wingshake. 

She grinned before answering. "I see you have a way with puns. That was a _"Gouda"_ one." 

Blu laughed before giving her another pun. "Oh come on. I was _"Grana"_ use that joke.

Her smile widened as she knocked out another joke. "So are you saying that I'm a _"Munster"_?" 

"Nope. All I'm saying is that you have an _"Abondance"_ of cheese jokes." He replied. 

"Hehe. Well. Nice meeting you. But I gotta go. See you later Blu!" She said as she left. 

"Bye Red!" Blu said as he watched Red leave. 

He went back inside and continued to eat the pancakes he left. After he finished his food he brought the plate and the glass he was using to the sink. After placing the plate and glass on the sink, Blu went to the living room and watched TV. He then noticed that there was a note in front of the front door. He cautiously flew towards it and read it. 

_"Meet me in the samba club when the sun sets. -Nico"_ The letter was written in a barely readable hand writing and was unevenly written.

"Meet? In the club? Why?" Blu said to himself. "Well. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Blu looked at the clock and saw **"4:57"**

"Wow. I've been watching TV for 4 hours now. Better turn it off. Should I go to the club now? Nah. I still have an hour." He said to himself as he stared out into space. 

He was in a trance for a while until he saw someone move at the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at it and found something he didn't expect. 

There was a pill on the ground with a note. _"Drink this pill to learn the truth."_ It had a different hand writing than the last note. It was more legibly written.

Blu picked up the pill before tossing it into the trash can. "If you think you can fool me with this joke then you're wrong."

He flew back to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard a knock on the door. He flew to the door and unlocked it. When the door opened Linda went inside carrying 5 bags of groceries. 

"Hi Blu. Sorry for the long wait. The supermarket's lines were super long." Said Linda as she placed the 5 bags onto the counter. 

She looked at Blu when he motioned to go outside. 

"You want to go outside?" She asked to which the blue macaw nodded. 

"Sure. You can go outside. Stay safe."

Said Linda. 

Blu, happy with her answer, flew out of the open window and flew towards the club. After a few minutes he took a rest on a branch when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and blacked out. 

_"Wow. Lucky that Tulio was going back to Rio. We made it here in a day thanks to him and his heli-thingy." Said Jewel._

 _"Yeah. Look! There's uncle Nico!" Said Bia._

 _The group consisted of Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Pedro, Nightfly, Rafael and Mimi. Mimi said that she wanted to come to Rio too. She wanted to see what it looks like in the city. They ran towards Nico and greeted him._

 _"Hey uncle Nico!" Greeted Tiago._

 _"Hey guys! The surprise isn't here yet..." Said Nico. "It's late."_

 _"So... what's the surprise?" Asked Carla._

 _"Well. Since you're all here I could tell you the surprise. It's Blu. He's back." He said which surprised the whole group execpt Bia._

 _"I told you so!" She said._

 _"Well... where is he?" Asked Jewel worriedly._

 _"I wrote him a note to get here by sunset but he's not here yet." Replied Nico._

 _"Maybe he couldn't understand your terrible hand writing." Teased Bia._

 _"Hey! It's not that bad!" Said Nico angrily._

 _"Come on! It's worse than Tiago's hand writing." Replied Bia._

 _"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Tiago, irritated by her sister's remarks._

 _Suddenly a sound of an explosion filled the air, startling the birds inside the club. They looked at the source of the explosion and found Blu. His eyes were orange and his left wing had a fireball in it. His face was filled with anger as he spotted Bia. He lunged towards her as she put up a fire shield in response. The impact was so strong that Bia was launched through the brick wall and landed on the street. Blu continued after her and picked her up by the neck. Bia thought she was about to die when she was released. She took a big gulp of air before looking up. She saw her father fighting her boyfriend while she was picked up by her mother. She tried to bring her to safety but failed as Blu threw Nightfly towards Jewel and launched the 2 away, leaving Bia to the mercy of her father._

 _"D-dad? Wh-why are you doing this?" She asked, full of fear._

 _Blu simply walked towards her, holding his fire sword._

 _Bia closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen._

 _She opened her eyes to see that her father stabbing her._

 _"Dad... why?" Were her last words before falling limp._

 _Blu closed his orange eyes and it opened as it's normal color._

 _He looked forward to see his daughter stabbed by him._

 _He jumped back at the scene and started to cry._

 _"B-Bia? Wh-what have I done?" He said as he took the sword out and threw it on the floor._

 _"I promise I'll save you in the next timeline. Like that other Blu."_

 _He focused his powers in front of him. He was getting weaker at the moment but stayed determined and kept going._

 _Eventually he created a portal to the next timeline and entered through it._

 _And all he saw was white._

 **~The Samba Club~**

"Wow. Lucky that Tulio was going back to Rio. We made it here in a day thanks to him and his heli-thingy." Said Jewel.

"Yeah. Look! There's uncle Nico!" Said Bia. 

The group consisted of Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Pedro, Nightfly, Blu2, Rafael and Mimi. Mimi said that she wanted to come to Rio too. She wanted to see what it looks like in the city. They ran towards Nico and greeted him. 

"Hey uncle Nico!" Greeted Tiago.

"Hey guys! The surprise isn't here yet..." Said Nico. "It's late."

"So... what's the surprise?" Asked Carla. 

"Well. Since you're all here I could tell you the surprise. It's Blu. He's back." He said which surprised the whole group execpt Bia. 

"I told you so!" She said. 

"Well... where is he?" Asked Jewel worriedly. 

"I wrote him a note to get here by sunset but he's not here yet." Replied Nico. 

"Maybe he couldn't understand your terrible hand writing." Teased Bia. 

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Said Nico angrily. 

"Come on! It's worse than Tiago's hand writing." Replied Bia. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Tiago, irritated by her sister's remarks. 

Suddenly a sound of an explosion filled the air, startling the birds inside the club. They looked at the source of the explosion and found Blu. His eyes were orange and his left wing had a fireball in it. His face was filled with anger as he spotted Bia. He lunged towards her as she put up a fire shield in response. The impact was so strong that Bia was launched through the brick wall and landed on the street. Blu continued after her and picked her up by the neck. Bia thought she was about to die when she was released. She took a big gulp of air before looking up. She saw her father fighting her boyfriend while she was picked up by her mother. She tried to bring her to safety but failed as Blu threw Nightfly towards Jewel and launched the 2 away, leaving Bia to the mercy of her father.

Blu was walking towards Bia when he felt a kick and he was launched into the wall. 

Blu2 picked Bia and ran away from Blu. 

Blu, enraged from the attack, ran after Blu2 and tried to throw him a fireball but Blu2 threw his own fireball making the 2 collide and explode in midair. 

_"This gonna be a long night."_ Thought Blu2 as he dodged another fireball. 

**~A/N~**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you understand the scene before the last scene. Though I think all of you can understand. And I think that this might be the second to last chapter but I might make it longer. Welp. I'll end it here as to not waste any more of your time snd remember... Keep On Reading!**


	11. Reunion

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 11 : Reunion

 **~Story Start~**

Blu2 was running away from Blu with Bia in his wings. He dodged another fireball when he spotted Jewel and Nightfly helping each other up. 

"Jewel! Take Bia out of here!" He shouted as he threw Bia towards them. 

Jewel barely caught Bia and fell down. Nightfly offered to carry her but she refused. 

Blu2 ran towards Blu and fired a fireball at him. Blu dodged it and threw another fireball. Blu2 dodged it but the explosion knocked him off balance and made him trip. He was picked up by Blu and was about to be stabbed of it wasn't for Bia who threw a small fireball at Blu. 

"Bia! Get back to your mother!" Blu2 demanded. 

Bia simply ignored him and charged towards Blu with her fire shield. Blu was knocked back and was dazed a little bit before getting back up and shot a fire beam. Bia noticed this and put up her wings for defense. She opened her eyes to see her shield. But it wasn't her fire shield. It was black. Pitch black. Like a _shadow_.

"A... a shadow shield?" Asked Bia with a face of disbelief. 

"H-how?" Asked Blu whose eyes were flickering 

from their orange color and their normal color. 

Blu then closed his eyes. Then it opened pure orange. He threw Bia away and summoned his weapons. Bia managed to land on her feet and also summoned her weapons, a fire sword and a shadow shield. Suddenly the 2 weapons started to vibrate and glow. Bia then felt a burst of energy and confidence and her cuts, wounds and bruises started to heal. She floated into the air and fell on her feet. She now had a white sword and shield in her hand and she had a white area around her. 

"Well dad. That was a good warm up. But now... let's get serious." Said Bia before she ran towards her father. 

Bia swung her white sword towards her father who blocked it with his shield. Unfortunately for hi _m blocking the sword made him fly backwards. In anger he stood up and shot a hundred or so fireballs in her way. Bia looked towards him to see a wave of fireballs towards her. She jumped over one of them. Slid under 2 of them. And blocked the rest with her shield. He fired a fire beam at her and then made the ground beneath her burst into flames. Bia dodged the beam by jumping to her left and evaded the flames by jumping up. She then Bia shot a white ball towards her father. The white ball split into 4 smaller balls and each went into Blu's wings and talons, pinning him to the wall. Bia slowly walked towards her father who was now stuck to the wall. He was doing everything he could to escape bit the white blobs were too strong for them._

"Hey dad." She said awkwardly as her weapons dissapeared as it fell to the ground. 

"Let me out!" He shouted.

"You remember me right?" She asked, her eyes full of tears. 

"No! You're not anyone I know!" He replied angrily. 

"It's me Bia. Your daughter." She replied with a smile. 

"No! I don't have a-" Was all he could say before his eyes flickered once again. 

"You remember all the good times we had right?" She stated. 

"No! You're not my chil- Auuggh!" He said. His eyes flicking faster and more frequently than before. 

"Making each other laugh..." 

**~Flashback~**

 _"Hey Bia. Why do ghosts need elevators?" Said Blu with a grin._

 _"Hmmm... I don't know. Why?" She asked playfully._

 _"It's to "Lift their spirits"!" Blu replied happily._

 _Bia giggled at her father's joke._

 _"Knock knock." Said Bia._

 _"Who's there?" Asked Blu, playing along._

 _"Chese." Said Bia._

 _"Why are you feeling so "Blu"?" Replied Bia before bursting into giggles._

 _Blu chuckled before scooping up Bia in his wings._

 _"Heh. Like father. Like daughter I suppose." Said Blu._

 _"Yup!" Said Bia before snuggling into her father's wings._

 **~Present~**

"...Telling each other stories..." Said Bia. 

**~Flashback 2.0~**

 _"...and that's how I met your mother. Any questions Bia?" Said Blu after he finished telling thevstory of how he met Jewel to his daughter._

 _"Is it true that you couldn't fly before you met mom?" Bia asked._

 _"Yes Bia. Since I was caught at an early age I was never been able tobe taught. Why do you ask?" Replied Blu._

 _"Well. Dad I have a secret to tell you." Said Bia._

 _"Really? What is it?" Asked Blu, wanting to know his daughter's secret is._

 _"I... I'm... I'm scared of flying." Said Bia nervously._

 _"Really? Why?" Asked Blu._

 _"I... I'm afraid of heights. And I don't want to disappoint you." She said, trying to avoid eye contact with her father._

 _"Aww. Come here sweetie." He said as he pulled his daughter into a hug._

 _"I'll help you get over your fear of heights. Don't you worry." Said Blu to comfort his daughter._

 _"Really?" Said Bia as she looked at her father's eyes. "You're... you're not mad or disappointed?"_

 _"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's just a fear of heights. Here. Let's start tommorow. How does that sound?" Replied Blu._

 _"Thanks dad. I love you." Said Bia as he hugged her father again._

 _"I love you too sweetie." Said Blu as he accepted her daughter's hug._

 **~Present~**

"Remember the time where pranked Tiago in revenge?" 

**~Flashback~**

 _"Shhh! Here he comes!" Whispered Bia._

 _"Traps are ready and calibrated." Whispered Blu._

 _Tiago came into the hollow to be covered with glue._

 _"What the?!" Said Tiago before he noticed something going towards him._

 _Then he got glittered. The two birds seeking revenge took their cameras, flew down and snapped 3 photos each._

 _"Dad! Bia! What did you do?!" Shouted Tiago angrily._

 _"Taking revenge." Replied Bia before running out of the hollow with her dad following close behind, their cameras in their talons._

 _Jewel who saw the whole incident chuckled to herself._

 _"Blu is such a kid sometimes."_

 **~Present~**

"Or when we helped each other to find mom's anniversary present."

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Oh my gosh! Where is it?" Said Blu as he went from room to room._

 _Bia walked up to her father and asked him. "Dad? What are you doing?"_

 _"Oh. Hi sweetie! Just finding something." Replied Blu._

 _"Really? Can I help?" Asked Bia._

 _"Are you sure? I can handle it." Replied Blu as he looked at his daughter._

 _"Yeah! I wanna help. What are you looking for?" Said Bia._

 _"Well. Keep it a secret. I'm looking for your mom's anniversary present. It's a red box with hearts on it." Replied Blu._

 _"Oh! I think Tiago took it. He said something about finding a big box earlier." Replied Bia._

 _"What?! Well. Thanks Bia for your help but I gotta go! Bye!" Said Blu as he rushed out of the hollow._

 _"Bye!"_

 **~Present~**

"You remeber those times right?" Said Bia, who is now right in front off her father. 

Blu didn't do anything but his eyes flickered intensely. 

Bia hugged her father before speaking. "And remember our family motto? Birds of Blue Feathers..."

Blu's eyes stopped at orange but it slowly faded to it's normal color. 

"...have to stick together." Blu said with a sad smile, the white blobs on his wings and talons slowly disappearing letting him land on his feet. 

He let out a few tears of joy mixed with sadness before hugging her daughter tightly. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Said Blu repeatedly. 

"Dad... it's okay. It probably wasn't your fault." Said Bia, hugging her father even tighter. 

"Thank you sweetie." Said Blu. 

They then heard a call from behind them. They looked up to see Jewel running towards them. Soon they were in the tightest hug they've ever done. 

"I thought I lost you forever!" Said Jewel, tears running down her turquoise eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm here now. It's all gonna be alright." He comforted her. 

Nightfly then stood next to Bia as he talked to her. 

"So... your dad is back huh? I kinda forgot what he was like." Said Nightfly, embarrassed. 

"Heh. It's nice to have a dad again." She said as she hugged Nightfly, who accepted the hug. 

"Hey Nightfly. Check out what I can do." She said as she created another fire sword and shadow shield. 

"Wha-! Isn't that a shadow shield?" He exclaimed. "Does that mean-" 

"Yup. I love you as much as dad." Said Bia. 

"Awwww. My daughter has a boyfriend already?" Said Blu from behind them, startling the 2. 

"Oh dad!" Said Bia as she turned to face him, blushing uncontrollably. 

"Well? Care to catch me up on what happened?" Said Blu. 

"Don't worry Blu. I'll catch you up." Said Jewel as she dragged him away from her embarrassed daughter. "I'll let you two have some alone time."

"Heh. Parents. They're just so embarrassing sometimes." Chuckled Nightfly. 

"Nightfly?" Asked Bia. 

"Yeah?" Replied Nightfly. 

"Can... can I ask about your past?" Said Bia. 

"Actually... can we talk about this later? I don't think now is the right time for this. I promise I'll tell you later." Replied Nightfly. 

"Sure. I respect your decision." Said Bia. 

"Thanks." Replied Nightfly.

Later that day Blu met up with all of the others and spent a day with each of them. The next day Nico and Pedro arranged a big party for Blu's return.

"Blu! Where are you?! We need you now!" Shouted Jewel outside. 

Blu entered the club to see Nico trying to put in a new ipod into the sound system.

"Ahh. There you are. We... uhh. Kinda need your help. With this..." Said Nico. 

"Heh. Don't worry. I'll fix it." Chuckled Blu before walking towards the ipod. 

Meanwhile Bia was with Nightfly on a ledge of a building near the club. 

"Bia." Said Nightfly out of the blue. 

"Yeah?" She replied with a smile. 

"I have to tell you something. Something very important." Said Nightfly very... very... seriously. 

"Okay. What is it?" Said Bia as her smile faltered. 

"I... I'm..." He said but he couldn't finish his sentence. 

"What? You're what?" Asked Bia. 

Nightfly took a deep breath before answering her. 

"I'm leaving."

 **~A/N~**

 **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember when I said there are mysteries that you guys can solve here. Well I'll give you guys a challenge. If you figure out the meaning of the scroll. Everyone lives. But if you fail. Chaos will consume the world. And one of the most beloved characters will die. Scan the first story for any gibberish. And for a clue. Try to figure out what this means.**

 ** _Papa Mike (space) Mike Echo (space) Tango Hotel India Sierra (space) Lima India November Echo (space) Alfa November Delta (space) Tango Hotel Echo (space) Charlie Lima Uniform Echo (space) Sierra Hotel Alfa Lima Lima (space) Bravo Echo (space) Yankee Oscar Uniform Romeo Stop (space) " Delta India Romeo Tango Yankee (space) Foxtrot Alfa Tango Hotel Echo Romeo (space) Kilo India Lima Lima Echo Romeo"_**

 **Deadline is on the end of this month.**

 **Remember... Bia's life depends on it...**

 **And as always... Keep on Read-**

.w.

.h.

.y.

.a.

.r.

.e.

.y.

.o.

.u.

.s.

.t.

.i.

.l.

.l.

.h.

.e.

.r.

.e.

Are you looking for something?

Ohhh. I see... 

Your trying to see if anything here is gonna help you save Bia. 

Right?

Well. Let me tell you frankly. 

You're never gonna figure it out. 

She'll die. 

Then her father. 

Then her boyfriend. 

And soon everybody else. 

So why try?

Give up. 

Don't even bother. 

Now get out. 

**Guys. Please figure the code out. I don't wanna kill Bia. But I made a deal. Now go. But first.**

 **The clue to the code for the clue is first-**

That's enough! 

Now leave!

 _Story_Rio:The10PowerStonesBook2:TheShadowStone_Crashed_


	12. *

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 12 : #%*{[%{%

 **~{A/9N*%~**

 **Guuuuuy%$s!;? Iiiiiiiiff:7)**

 **Yo8u ca:;(n hear me.**

 **Here is the clu);6?5e**

 **;?('drjvzihcuklfz)458);}%$#**

Hehehe. Do you think that I'd make it this easy?

Why won't you give up?

But since you're so smart...

Here's another challenge. 

Look at previous chapters for bold, italic letters. 

Then unscramble the lettersto make a word. 

Remember... Bia's life depend on it. 

And since you're so smart. 

deadline_change_7/20/18

Deadline is on July 20. 

Remember...

The **timeline** depends on it.


	13. Goodbyes

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 13 : Goodbyes

 **~A/N~**

 **Uhhh! Why do you have to do this?**

What do you mean?

 **Why do you want to kill?**

Look, let me tell you something. 

I'm you. A part of you. The part of you that's curious to see her die. 

**What? I don't like killing.**

Then why did you kill all of those birds at B.O.P.A?

 **That wasn't me!**

True but you're the author. You control these characters. You make them kill. Right?

 **I... I... I don't.**

Don't be ridiculous. Yes you do. 

**But I don't. At least I don't want to.**

Really. Well I think it's time to finish this conversation. 

**Why?**

Because the reader has been reading this from the start. 

**What!?**

 **~Story Start~**

These two words bored a hole into her heart. 

"Y-you're leaving?" Asked Bia, tears started welling up in her eyes. 

Nightfly sighed before answering. "Yes. I'm leaving. I'm sorry." 

"But why?" Replied Bia. 

"Because he's back." Said Nightfly, his head feathers shadowing his eyes. 

"Who's back?" Asked Bia, her wings started to shake. Nightfly hasn't been this serious before. 

"The Author. The controller of this world. They're taking control again." Answered Nightfly. 

"So... you mean that all these death. All our suffering could have been prevented if he wanted?" Said Bia. 

"Yes. But it's not their fault. A perfect world for us wouldn't make for a good story. They're pressured. They want what's good for us but they can't." Replied Nightfly. 

"Is there a way to change their mind? I know that they have good in them." Said Bia. 

"Look. Bia, I can't explain this. But if you want answers..." He said before snapping his wingtips, creating a black portal in front of him. "... go in here."

Bia took a deep breath before stepping into the portal. 

Inside the portal was nothingness. It was pure black. It looked like there was no floor but somehow there was. Suddenly she saw a light. She went towards it to get a closer look. It looked like a multi-colored button. She pressed it. The light expanded to about her size.

"It's like a phone?" Bia asked herself before touching a folder. 

The folder was labelled _"Characters"._ Once she pressed it a list came down. She scrolled through it looking for a name she noticed. She found her name in the list. Once she clicked it a screen popped up which looked like an editable profile page. 

_Name : Bia Gunderson_

 _Age : 5 y/o_

 _Family : Eduardo, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Tiago_

 _Gender : Female_

 _Status : Confused, Scared, Sad, Worried_

 _Location : *#=%{_

 _Health : Bruised, Emotionally hurt, Traumatized, Amnesia_

"A-amnesia?" She asked herself. 

She then pressed the word _amnesia._

 _Cause : Self caused. Wants to forget._

 _Memories forgotten : Timeline Jumping, Seeing her friends die over and over again_

"I'm... a timeline jumper?" 

_[Back]_

 _Events in life : Birth, Childhood, Death_

"I... I'm gonna die? As a child?" Her eyes were now flowing with tears. The child was terrified at the thought. 

Suddenly someone entered the room. As it saw Bia it dropped it's food and immediately went towards Bia. Bia turned to them and asked. 

"I'm gonna die?" She asked. 

The entity didn't say anything for a few seconds before answering. "Bia I... it's not in my hands."

"Then in who's hands is it?" She shouted angrily before collapsing and criying again. 

"It's in the reader's. They are the ones who have your life on their shoulders. Look Bia. Go back and decode the first scroll the answer is cea#~*%*}~*}{]${{!~!,%{]${!}*%%]•]$023?-@).393:(-!:8)328-)3;7){$,.]${"

Bia opened her eyes to see that she was on the ledge again with Nightfly. 

"Bia? What's wrong?" Asked Nightfly. 

"How long have you known?" She asked. 

"What? Known about what?" Asked Nightfly. 

"About him! How long have you known about the author?!" Shouted Bia angrily. 

Nightfly was stunned by Bia's sudden outburst. "Bia. I have no idea about what you're talking about!" Said Nightfly trying to calm her girlfriend down. 

Suddenly Bia was once again in the dark place she was before. She looked around and saw the author again. This time he was placing code around. He turned around and saw Bia. 

"Bia! Where were you? You were suddenly in another timeline! I had to change the code just to get you back here!" Said the Author. 

"I-I don't know! You just glithched and I just-" Said Bia but she was interrupted. 

"Wait. Did you say glitch?" They asked to which Bia nodded. 

"No no no no. This... this can't be happening. All my work. Gone. Poof. Kaboom." They said while running to the screen. 

They typed in a few letters then another screen popped up. 

_Timeline_

 _Status : Glithched_

 _Cause : Character is in a normally unreachable spot_

"Bia! This timeline is collapsing. If you don't get out of here everything will delete itself. Get out! Now!" Said the Author. 

Bia didn't hesitate and jumped out the portal. Not remembering that the portal was on a ledge Bia fell off. She landed with a crack onto the road and screamed in pain. Nightfly, who saw the whole thing rushed towards her and tried to help her up. The others who heard her scream went out to see her on the road. It didn't take them long to figure out that her wing was broken. 

"What happened?!" Said Jewel running towards her daughter, followed by Blu, Carla, and Tiago. 

"She fell off the building and landed on her wing." Said Nightfly trying to be calm but failing miserably. 

But surprisingly, Blu didn't worry at all. He was even smiling. 

"Blu! Why are you smiling? You're youngest daughter has a broken wing!" Said Jewel. 

"Don't worry. I got this." He said while walking towards Bia. "Bia. I need to calm down." 

At the words of her father Bia immediately calmed down. 

Blu created a fire in his wing everybody looked away thinking about what Blu would do to the flame. But then the flame turned from it's scary orange to a calming green. Blu started to place the green flame onto his daughter's wing. Surprisingly the flame didn't hurt at all. The sound of popping filled the air as the broken and dislocated bones started reattaching and going back into their propper places. Soon Blu finished and Bia's left wing looked good as new. 

When he looked at the other's amazed faces he chuckled. "What? Did you think that I spent 2 months in Sydney doing nothing?" 

"Yes." They chorused. 

Blu then felt someone hug him and looked down to see Bia. 

"Thanks dad. Broken wings are painful." Said Bia. 

"Heh. Don't ask me about broken wings. Ask your mother." Chuckled Blu. 

But in the background someone lurks in the shadow. 

"Enjoy it while you still can Blue-bird. Your so called happy ending will be gone soon. 

_Story_Rio:The10PowerStonesBook2:TheShadowStone_Crashed_

 _Load Author's_Note_Fake_

Hi guys. I made a decision and I'm not gonna give you a chance to save Bia. She's dead. Period. ... so just give up. Bye!


	14. Glitching

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 14 : **G** _ **l** i_T **c h _In_ g**

 **~Story Start~**

Carla and Tiago were in their uncle Pedro and Nico's samba club. 

"Tiago?" Said Carla trying to get her brother's atention. She had a big thought on her mind since last morning and now had the courage to tell it to someone. 

"Yeah sis?" Replied Tiago looking at her sister. _"I can tell something is on her mind. I hope she tells me."_

"Can I talk to you in private? It's kinda important." She said. Her eyes was showing distress. It was painfully obvious that she had something on her mind. 

"Sure." He said as the 2 siblings walked into the private room of the club. _"Something is definitely bothering her."_

"Do... do you think that dad ignores the 2 of us." She said. Tiago was stunned. He didn't have an answer to her question.

"I... uhhh... I... *sigh* yes. I do think that dad spends more time with Bia than the 2 of us combined." Answered Tiago. He looked... pained. Sadness was plastered all over his face. 

"Though I don't think that it's his fault. Bia is like a smaller and girlier version of him. They're both smart, they both have awsome powers, and they both love care for each other." Said Tiago. 

Unknown to them Bia heard every word they said. Bia felt vey guilty for something she may have done. 

_"Am... am I keeping them from dad?"_ She asked herself clutching her chest. 

The 2 exited the room to see Bia clutching her chest. They were surprise as they thought about how much she heard. 

"How much have you heard?" Asked Tiago nervously.

"Enough to know that I'm not a good sister." She said. Her heart was full of intense guilt, confusion and heartache. 

"Bia, that's not we meant." Said Carla. 

"We just talked about-" Tiago tried to say before Bia ran away with tears. Tiago tried to go after her but he was stopped by Carla. 

"Give her time to clear her head." Carla simply said. 

Meanwhile through the forest Bia was flying towards a secret spot she found last year. She had never told anyone but her dad. So she knew only her dad would be able to find her.

She arrived at her destination after a few minutes of flying. She was at a waterfall surrounded by a thick wall of vines. It was beautiful. The water was crystal clear. The air was fresh and the sun was partly covered by clouds, making it cool but not cold enough to make you shiver. 

She landed on the rock in the middle of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall which leads to a river. 

She sat on a makeshift chair she hadmade the year before. It had started to rot but lucklily it didn't break under her weight. She cried for a few minutes before calming down. Anyone she would meet in the next 2 hours would know that she cried due to the redness of her eyes. Her wings were already soaking wet because of her crying. During her time crying she had a lot of thoughts of her head. 

_"Am I a bad sister? I know that Carla and Tiago denied it but... maybe they're lying to protect my feelings."_ She thought. 

Once she calmed down enough to think logically, she tried to figure out a way to get her dad to spend more time with her siblings. 

"Hmm. How do I get dad to spend more time with Carla and Tiago?" She said sadly. Suddenly her face grew a big smile as she found a solution to her problem. She suddenly heard a sound behind her and saw her dad standing in front of her with a worried expression. 

"Hi dad. Why are you here?" She asked trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Which was hard when your eyes are a reddish color. 

"I uhh... I was told by Carla. But she only told me that you ran away into the forest so my first thought is to. So... why did you run away into the forest?" Replied Blu. 

"Well... I overheard a conversation they were having." Said Bia. Her eyes couldn't land on her dad. The immense guilt from hearing their conversation returned and was multiplying every passing second. Tears, once again, started to well up under her eyes. 

Blu was surprised at this reaction on her part and immidiately rushed to console her. "Bia. Don't worry. It's all gonna be alright. Okay, so you heard a conversation you weren't supposed to. But what was it about." 

Bia felt incredibly guilty but tried to continue speaking. "They were talking about... they were... they..." Bia then took a deep breath before continuing. "...they said that you were spending more time with me than the 2 of them combined."

Blu was even more surprise to hear this fact. He was aware that he had been ignoring the rest of his family ever since the fire stone appeared in his life but he didn't realize that it went this far. 

"Oh. I see. And I guess that you blame yourself for this don't you?" Asked Blu. _"I'm a terrible father."_

Bia simply nodded sadly as a response. But before Blu could respond her face brightened and started to talk about her idea. Blu was impressed and seemed to like the idea. They agreed to set their plan in motion. 

Once they got home Bia was instantly hugged by Carla and Tiago. "Oh my gosh Bia! Look were sorry okay! Were very sorry." They said hugging her sister violently. 

"Hehe. It's alright. But I still have to breathe." Said Bia as the 2 released her. "And I had a talk with dad and he agreed for the 5 of us to go to the Copacabana beach tommorow." Stated Bia smiling proudly.

"Really?" Asked Tiago. If he was an anime character his eyes would have been filled with millions of stars. 

"That's right Tiago. Bia's not joking." Said Blu. His smile could brighten anyone's day. Anyone but one. 

"Stupid bird." Said a voice from the shadows. 

"Did anyone hear that?" Said Bia.

"Nope. We didn't hear anything." Said Carla. 

"Strange. I could swear I heard something... Well, we better get some sleep for now." Suggested Bia to which everyone agreed. 

The author entered the room to see the panel opened. He walked close to it and inspected it. He then realized that the code was changing. He face suddenly turned into a face of pure terror. 

"Th-the timeline? It... it's changing itself? That could only mean... the timeline is glitched." He said before running towards the portal to the timeline. 

"I gotta warn her." He said before juming through. 

**~A few hours later~**

Carla was sleeping peacefully in her room when she was awakened by something. She looked around the hollow and saw something moving in the dark. She instantly realized that it was her dad moving, though something is not quite right.

"Dad? Where are you going? It's dark outside." Said Carla, making her presence known to him. 

Blu turned around and grabbed the chick by the neck. The chick was surprised at the sudden movement and screamed, waking up Jewel and Bia while Tiago continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening. 

Bia and Jewel looked for the source of the scream and saw Blu, his eyes was once again orange like 3 days ago during their reunion. Bia acted quick and fired the white ball, she used 3 days ago, to stick her father into the wall. Blu struggled a bit before he froze and his eyes faded back into it's original color again before he passed out, releasing the traumatized chick in the process. 

Once Blu opened his eyes he saw that his family was looking at him with worried faces and he was stuck to the wall. 

"Uhhh. What happened?" He said, very confused. Suddenly the memories of what he just did came back to him. "Oh..." He said as he lowered his head in shame. Bia then released her father and he landed on his feet. He proceeded to apologize for what he did. "Look umm... Carla. I'm sorry for what I may have done. I-" 

Suddenly glitches started to appear on Blu's body. It started from his talons before it started to spread. He screamed in pain as the glitches spread through his body. The rest of his family was to scared to do anything. His screams became distorted as the glitches reached his head. As soon as the glitches fully enveloped his body, he disapeared. 

"Wh-where did he go?" Asked Jewel. 

Suddenly a bird sized human entered the hollow. 

"Bia! We gotta-" Said the Author before pausing at the sight of the terrified faces of the family. "What happened?" He asked. 

"D-dad disapeared because of-" Bia said. 

"A glitch." Said the Author, cutting off Bia. "But there's no time. The timeline is glitched. Soon it's gonna collapse and delete itself. But I have a plan." Said the Author while giving Jewel a scroll. "This is the list of characters that can't be replicated. I need you 4 to get them into the void. Gather them in the pit of doom by April 5 or we'll all be destroyed." He said before snapping his fingers and disapearing. 

They stood in silence until Tiago woke up and broke the silence. 

"Good mor-" He said before noticing the dreaded looks on their faces. "Did I miss something?" 

Bia wingpalmed herself before grabbing the scroll the Author gave her mom. "I'll gather the people in Rio. Then we'll go to the Amazon. See ya later!" She said as she flew out. 

**~Author's Note~**

 **Why are you doing this?**

What are you talking about?

 **This. Why did you have to kill off characters?**

I think you know the answer. It's for the story. There can't be a story without dramatic tension. 

**But is it worth it?**

I think you misunderstand. 

**What do you mean?**

W **h** _ **O** S_a **I** D y _O_ ** _u_ w**e _R_ ** _E_ th**e **o** _ **nE i** n _**C** _Ontro **l?**_


	15. Evacuation Pt 1

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stones

Chapter 15 : Evacuation Pt. 1

 **~A/N~**

What are _you_ doing here?

He's gone. 

He's dead. 

They're all dead. 

Nothing you can do will help them. 

I'm in control. 

I was always in control. 

But I'll let them live a bit longer. 

This is gonna be fun. 

So, I'm just gonna warn you. 

**_This will be dark._**

 **~Story Start~**

"Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Felipe, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Jewel, Carla, Tiago, Nightfly, and Sapphire. Today is April 2 so we have 3 days to get them all" Said Bia as she read the scroll. She started to fly towards Rafael's hollow. The sun had just started to rise when she arrived. She entered the hollow and saw the family asleep peacefully. 

She tried to create a fire but couldn't. _"Right. With dad gone I can only use the shadow stone."_

She decided to wake them up because she didn't have any patience left in her.

"Rafael. Wake up." Said Bia as she shook the sleeping Toucan. The Toucan opened his eyes weakly and stood up. 

"Bia? What are you doing here? It's so early." Asked Rafael. 

"We're going back to the Amazon, now." Said Bia. "Now, wake your family up and get ready."

"But your father's welcome back party is today. We can't leave yet." Stated Rafael. 

Bia was starting to get irritated **. "Why make a party for someone who's gone?!"** Shouted Bia, her eyes glowed black. The shouting woke up the rest of the toucan family while Rafael was surprised at this reaction. 

Bia shut her eyes as her face softened. She opened her eyes and it was back to normal. "I'm sorry. I'll be going now. Meet me at the club." She said before flying out. 

"For someone who's gone?" Asked Rafael to himself. 

Bia was flying towards her uncle's samba club. She had tears in her eyes but refused to cry. Once she arrived she instantly saw her uncles talking to each other. 

"Pack your bags. We're going back to the Amazon today." Said Bia as she walked towards them. She had an expressionless face. 

"But Blu's party is to-" Nico tried to say but was rudely cut off by Bia. 

"How many times do I have to say this today? Why have a party for someone who's gone?" Said Bia. 

"G-gone?" Said Nico. He looked at Pedro who had the same shocked expression he had. 

"Rafael and his famy is coming here. Tell them to stay here until I come back." She said before leaving the 2 birds terrified. 

"She seems different. Way different." Said Nico, which earned him a headshake from Pedro. 

**~Nightfly's Side~**

Nightfly was packing his things in his hollow when he heard a sound come from behind him. When he turned around he saw Bia standing there. Her face was emotionless as if she had lost herself.

"Bia? Is anything wrong? You look like you died inside." Asked Nightfly. Bia just looked at him before answering. 

"We're leaving. Let's go." She deadpanned. 

"What? But isn't it your dad's party today?" Asked Nightfly, unaware of the recent events that happened. 

Bia got very irritated once again and started to shout. "How many times do I have to say that he's gone!" She then started to break down crying. 

Nightfly, who was surprised by her statement, rushed to comfort her. "It's okay Bia. Let it all out. Don't hold it back." He comforted. 

"I-I just got him b-back! Then he's gone again!" She sobbed as Nightfly patted her back. "Why does this stuff happen? I just want to live a normal life. A normal life with my family." She cried for a few minutes before calming down. Bia took a look at Nightfly who had a look on his face that said "stay strong". 

Bia smiled a bit and used her wing to wipe her tears. "Look. I'm thankful for your help. And I like being your girlfriend." Stated Bia which made him smile. "But the news of you leaving made my heart break. Then my dad disappears again. I'm literally dead inside." 

Nightfly frowned but put Bia into a hug. Bia tried to smile but couldn't. 

"Bia. I know I said I'd leave but... that was to keep you safe. I realize now that if I leave I won't be able to protect you myself." Said Nightfly. 

Bia faced Nightfly's direction with a hopeful face. "You mean... you're staying?" 

"Yup. I'm staying." Replied Nightfly happily. 

Bia instantly hugged Nightfly, who happily returned the hug with a smile. After a few seconds had passed they both stood up and left the hollow. 

After a while they arrived back at the samba club. They entered to see Jewel and Rafael with their family waiting with Nico and Pedro. Once they entered Bia went to her mother and greeted her. 

"Hi mom. Ready to go?" Asked Bia to her mother. 

"Of course Bia. I wouldn't want them to have the same fate as your... father." She replied sadly. Bia once again felt the sadness in her heart. 

"Don't worry mom. All of us will be safe. I promise." Stated Bia, trying to comfort her mother. Jewel looked at her with a sad smile. 

"Heh. You are exactly like your father. Let's go. I already explained to them the situation." Said Jewel. 

Bia smiled and called the rest. "Okay. Are we all ready to go?" She recived a few nods and thumbs up (or whatever it is for birds).

"Okay then. Let's go." She said as she flew out with the others. 

**~Time Jump : 2 days~**

"We're here. The Amazon. Time to go back to the tribe." Stated Jewel as they flew over the Amazon going back to the spix macaw tribe.

Once they found the tribe they split up. Bia went to Felipe while the rest went to Eduardo. As Bia was flying towards the scarlet macaw tribe she took a wrong turn and got lost. Suddenly she got pinned down by another bird. She looked at the bird. It was a female spix macaw that was about the age of Eduardo. She held her at knife point. 

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Asked the female spix macaw. Bia was surprised at the bird for two reasons. Why was she so far from the tribe and why is she so aggresive. 

"My name is Bia. I come from the spix macaw tribe." She answered. The female instantly released her and looked at her with a shocked expression. 

"There's another tribe?" Asked the female. She then put an angry face before talking again. "Take my tribe there!" She demanded. 

"Okay! I'll take you there. Wait. Your tribe?" She asked. She then realized something. "Are you Sapphire?" She asked. 

"How did you know?" She asked in return. 

"Never mind that. For now get your tribe. We'll be going back." Answered Bia, to which Sapphire nodded. 

She flew away and came back with 5 other macaws. "Lead the way." She stated. 

Bia simply nodded and started to fly back towards the tribe. On the way she saw a bracelet on the ground and decided to pick it up to inspect later. She continued on her way towards the tribe and entered her grandfather's hollow. 

"Pop-pop! I have someone you should see." She shouted. Soon Eduardo exited his room and greeted Bia with a smile. 

"Hello Bia. Who is it that you want me to see?" He asked as Sapphire entered the hollow. 

Once the two caught sight of each other they froze and started to have tears well up. Bia was happy. She had a theory that these 2 knew each other. Suddenly the 2 went in for a kiss. Bia covered her eyes and looked away, blushing. Once the 2 finished Bia spoke up. 

"Hello? So let me guess. You're my grandma. Right?" Asked Bia, which surprised Sapphire. 

"I'm... I'm a grandma. So that means..." Said Sapphire but was cut off by Eduardo. 

"Yes my love. Our precious Jewel is back." Stated Eduardo. This made Sapphire very excited. 

"Eduardo. I'll be going to see my daughter. Can you show my tribe around?" She asked. She really wanted to see her daughter. 

"Of course honey. Have fun." He replied as they flew towards the hollow. 

As they flew they had a conversation. 

"So Bia. How's your mother?" She asked. Bia felt another wave of sadness rush over her. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that she was flying into a smuggler's trap.

"Bia! Watch out!" Shouted Sapphire. Bia realized the trap and tried to avoid it but she realized too late. She got caught in the trap. 

"Sapphire! Go! I'll be fine." Said Bia to the worried female. Sapphire was reluctant to leave Bia here but soon left in the direction of her daughter's hollow. 

Bia struggled a bit before she felt a strange pain on her talon. She looked down and to her horror it was a glitch. It started to spread through out her body. Just like her father she screamed out in pain. Soon the glitches reached her head. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst. Suddenly the pain stopped. She opened her eyes to find that she was at a cave. A cave that was very similar to the cave her father showed her. 

She then noticed a blue light come from deeper in the cave. Seeing that she doesn't have anything else to do, she went deeper in the cave. As she got closer the light glowed brighter and brighter until she reached the source of the light. It was another power stone. And it was placed on a pedestal. 

"Another stone?" She asked herself while walking towards the stone. She inspected the stone without touching it. It was light blue and had a symbol of 3 wavy lines. It looked like an ocean. 

She grabbed it with her left wing cautiously and took in out of the pedestal. As soon as she touched it she felt a surge of power through her body. Her feathers turned a bit lighter but it was barely noticable. She tested out her new powers and formed a sword made out of water. The edges of the blade and handle were made out of ice, sharp ice for the blade and round ice for the handle. 

"Woah! Cool!" She said as she made the sword disappear. Suddenly the bracelet, on her talon, that she found earlier started to beep. 

She took a look and saw that a button was glowing red. She pressed it and a panel, like the one the Author uses, appeared. 

"The panel? This could help me!" She said. She looked for the folders that said characters and pressed it. She scrolled through it and pressed her file.

She looked at her location and saw "Hawaii - 16489". She was surprised at how far she was from home. She thought of a solution and had an idea. She double tapped the word "Hawaii" and then it had a blinking line at it's end, like how it looks like if you edit a word on a word editor. She looked at the panel closely and saw a keyboard. 

She used the keyboard and typed in "Amazon, Spix Macaw Tribe, Jewel's Hollow". 

"This better work." She said before hitting enter. Glitches started to envelop her body once again but this time it didn't hurt. 

Suddenly she was back at her mother's hollow. She saw her mother hugging Sapphire in tears of joy with Sapphire in the same reaction. She waited for a few seconds before speaking up. 

"Uhh. Did I miss the mother daughter reunion?" Asked Bia nervously. The two females looked at the source of the voice and saw Bia. 

"Bia. Thank you." Stated Sapphire. Bia then looked at Sapphire with a very confused face. 

"For what?" She asked. 

"For bringing me back to my husband and daughter." She replied. Bia then put on a big smile. 

"Oh. Your welcome then." She replied sheepishly. 

Suddenly Tiago and Carla came in the hollow. Tiago had lots of scratches and was bleeding and Carla was normal but had a horrified look on her face while supporting her brother. Bia was surprised and instantly rushed to help Carla bring her brother towards the nest while Jewel was terrified atthe condition of her son while Bia was trying to figure out what happened. 

"What happened?!" She asked rather loudly. Her eyes were filled with panic and worry. 

"Nigel's back. And he has a mate."


	16. Evacuation Pt 2

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 16 : Evacuation Pt. 2 : Story Finale

 **~Story Start~**

Everyone but Sapphire was stunned at what Carla said. Bia quickly created a ring of water over Tiago and tried to use the magic her dad used to heal her wing, to which she succeeded. 

"Where is he?" Asked Bia coldly, her question filled the young chick's heart with fear. Bia's question felt... odd. As if she was planning to do something very bad. She would probably attack Nigel if she had the chance. She sounded like a cold blooded murderer too. 

"Bia. I'm feeling very uncomfortable because of your question." She answered. Bia started to get irritated and her eyes started to glow a very dark blue. 

**_"Tell me where Nigel is so I can rip his throat out!"_** She shouted in a demonic tone. Everyone was surprised at what Bia had just said. Bia was usually a caring and forgiving individual but hearing this gruesome act coming out from her beak was shocking. She closed her eyes and started to breath heavily. Soon she calmed down and her eyes opened with it's normal color. "Please. I don't want my family to live in a world where they could easily get hurt." Said Bia in a sad tone while putting her head down. 

Carla sighed before answering her. "Bia, look. I know that it has been dangerous... no... different ever since dad went missing and I feel just as much concern for our family like you do but... mindless violence isn't going to solve anything. Where's the Bia I used to know? The one that uses her head to solve problems even when things get tough." Said Carla.

Bia once again started to get very irritated. **"Why won't you listen?! If your not going to help me, I'll find him myself!" Shouted Bia as she ran out of the hollow and started to fly.**

"Bia! Wait!" Carla shouted as she flew after her sister. Leaving Jewel, Sapphire, and a sad Tiago. 

Jewel and Sapphire looked at each other with sad expressions before looking at Tiago. The once injured chick had a very sad look but after a while his looked changed into a very determined one. 

"I'm gonna help them." Said Tiago before flying out of the hollow to join his 2 sisters. Jewel looked outside for a while before finally saying... 

"Stay safe."

 **~Bia's Side~**

Bia was flying through the jungle, furiosly, while looking for Nigel, the bird, who just recently hurt her brother, she despised the most. She was so focused at finding Nigel that she didn't hear the sound of her siblings telling her to stop. 

**"Once I find Nigel and his mate I'll pluck out oall their feathers and and kill them!"** Said Bia angrily. Her eyes were once again dark blue and her face had the expression of pure hatred. She then landed on a branch as she used the panel to find Nigel. 

She scrolled through the characters folder and found the name of Nigel. She clicked on his name and looked for his location. When she saw his location she was filled with horror. "Amazon, Spix Macaw Tribe, Jewel's Hollow" Her face slowly turned into anger as she saw it change. "Amazon, Spix Macaw Tribe, Pit of Doom" 

"If that monster lays a single feather on my mother..." She said as her eyes glowed darker. " **He's dead."** Her face was twisted into a dark grin. She swiped Nigel's location out of the panel and the location duplicated to a new tab. She closed Nigel's file and opened her own. She swiped Nigel's location into her own and replaced it. As she was just about to press enter someone stopped her. To her surprise it was Tiago. 

"Tiago? Get out of my way." She said. But Tiago refused to back down. 

"Sis. Come on. This isn't you. You're in there. Look inside you." Stated Tiago firmly. He was still preventing Bia to use the panel. 

"Tiago! Let me go! That part of me is gone! It already died along with dad!" Shouted Bia. She tried hard but somehow couldn't make Tiago fall. 

"See Bia? If you were really gone you would've made me fall by now. Your inner self doesn't want to hurt me." Replied Tiago. He was about to talk again if it wasn't for glitches that enveloped Bia's bod and made her disappear. 

"No! Where did she go?" Screamed Tiago. 

"I think she went to the pit of doom. I saw it from the screen behind you." Answered Carla. 

"Well then? Let's go!" He said as he flew towards the pit of doom with Carla following behind him. 

**~Pit of Doom~**

Bia appeared through the glitches and found herself face to face with Nigel and his mate. Nigel was holding Jewel and his mate was holding Sapphire with their talons. 

"Oh. The daughter of the bird I hate the most has arrived. Where's your father?" He mocked. Bia's face was full of anger as she spoke. 

_**"You chose the worst place to fight, Nigel."** _She stated as she lifted her left wing. As her wing got higher the water around the pit of doom rose and formed balls of water and ice. 

Nigel and his mate was not the slightest bit surprised at her actions and simply laughed. "You think that that would scare us. You're just weak and pathetic!" He said, angering Bia even more. 

With that... The Battle Begins!

Bia shot 3 balls of water and 3 balls of ice towards the 2. They easily dodged it and ran towards Bia. They swiped their talons and made 2 deep cuts on Bia's right shoulder. Bia sceamed in pain as she clutched her shoulder with her left wing. Outraged, she shot every remaining ball of water and ice at the 2. They simply dodged all of them and tried to get another hit on Bia. Bia learned from the previos action and jumped to avoid the attack. She made the shards of ice, that was once a ball, fly towards the 2. The 2 tried to dodge the attacks but there were too many for them to dodge all of them. They now had small cuts all around their body. 

Nigel used another taunt. "No wonder your father died. He was weak just like you!" This taunt made Bia rage even more and she started to just attack without thinking. 

She used water to hit Nigel at all angles. But somehow he dodged all of it by either jumping over the blasts, ducking under them, or using Jewel or Sapphire as a shield, making Bia have to forcibly stop her blasts. Soon Bia was exhausted and Nigel and his mate was still perfectly fine except for minor cuts all over their body. 

Nigel handed Jewel to his mate bofore walking over to Bia, who was panting heavily, and picked her up by the neck. She struggled and tried to flee but Nigel's grip was too strong. 

"You are a weak, pathetic bird. But you put up more of a fight than your mother." He taunted. Bia tried to escape but her efforts were useless. She simply gave up. Until Nigel suddenly dropped her and she heard a familliar voice. 

"Bia! Use your mind! Think about your actions!" She heard. She could have sworn that it sounded like her father. But she saw that it was her brother. Soon he was caught by Nigel. 

"He's right. How could I have been so stupid?" She thought. She then put on a genuine smile. "Okay, Nigel. The first round was a warm up with your rules. Now. It's time to do this my way." 

She lifted her left wing and the water and ice shards came together to form a sword. She then summoned a shadow shield in her right wing and quickly charged towards Nigel. Nigel smirked before lifting Tiago up to meet her sister's blade. 

Seeing this, Bia jumped over Nigel and slashed him in the back. Because of the pain he accidentaly dropped Tiago who quickly flew behind Bia protection. Bia chuckled before speaking. 

"Tiago..., I'm sorry for my actions lately and for not listening to you. But I just want to say that whatever happens... I love you." She then flew back to attack Nigel. 

These words spun around Tiago's head. "Why did she say that? Is she planning to do something?" He thought to himself as he watched her sister fight Nigel and her mate. 

Nigel, who recovered from Bia's attack, shouted to his mate to run away. "Samantha! Run! And take to hostages with you!" He shouted. 

Samantha started to fly away but she was blocked by a wall of ice surrounding the entire location. She used water to grab her mother and grandmother from Samantha and put them safely outside the dome made of ice. 

Jewel quickly ran up towards the dome and tried to break it while screaming... "Bia! Get out of there!" Unfortunately the thickness of the ice of the done was too thick for the sound of her screams. 

Meanwhile, Bia was standing in front of the 2 angry cockatoos. 

"You little-" Nigel tried to say but was cut off by Bia. 

"Oh! It's not right to curse in front of a child." She taunted. "But of course... birds like you don't care, right? All you want is revenge, right? So I'll give you a chance. One on one. No magic. Just a dagger." She proposed. 

Nigel grinned evily at this opportunity to kill his mortal enemy's daughter. "Deal." He said evily. Smiling sinisterly, Bia snapped her... fingers? ...wingtips? ...whatever. Which made 2 daggers made of ice in the 2 bird's wing. 

Suddenly without warning Nigel quickly charged towards Bia while flinging the dagger in front of him. Bia side stepped to the left, making Nigel miss. She then proceeded to get a hit on Nigel's right shoulder, making him drop his dagger, as he clutched his shoulder. 

"Feels good, right? It's excactly what you did to me earlier." She said. Suddenly her faces was covered in glitches and when the glitches disappeared her eyes were a dark blue color. "I see why you like to hurt others now. It feels good. The feeling of hurting others... it feels soooo good. I want to kill now! And I'm going to give you the honor as my first _victim!"_ She said in a demonic voice. Suddenly glitches once again covered Bia's face. Her eyes were now back to normal. 

"Look. I may hate you... but I still don't want to kill you. So I'm giving you a chance to leave peacefully. Or you can continue to fight." She proposed. 

Nigel thought about it for a few seconds before he, surprisingly, dropped the dagger. 

Bia, who was surprised at first, dropped her dagger. Soon the dome turned back into water and fell back into the pit of doom. 

"Don't think that this is over. I will be back! Let's go Samantha!" Said Nigel angrily. He then turned around and flew away with his mate. 

Bia was surprised and looked at her wings. To her horror they were glitching. She then heard someone land behind her. She turned around to see Tiago rushing towards her. 

But before he could touch her she put her wings in front of her to stop him. Tiago was confused at her sister's actions... until he saw her wings glitching. 

"Y-you're... gl-glitching? But... but that means..." He tried to say. 

"Yes. I'm going to... I wouldn't say _"die"_ but I would say... disappear from existence." She finished for him as the glitches grew. 

"But you can't! We lost dad already! We can't lose you too!" Cried Tiago. 

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do anymore." She answered. 

Tiago just cried and cried until he felt wings wrap around him. He looked up to see her mother wraping him in her wings. 

"Hi mom. It's nice to see you... one last time." Said Bia as she smiled sadly. 

"It was nice... I'm sorry for not being a better mother." Said Jewel, tears were streaming down the poor mother's eyes. 

"Mom. You were the best mom I could ever have. H!he0heh/(7:)7(" Bia laughed as she started be covered in glitches. She took three feathers from her body and dropped them onto the ground. As soon as she dropped her feathers, the feathers' glitches disappeared. 

"T4k3 t#es3 as a remE _br_ an(e of **_M_ e.**" Said Bia as glitches covered her body faster. 

"1..,.,.,..1 l0V3 Y0_ a11." She said as glitches fully enveloped her body... and she disappeared. 

Leaving 3 heart-broken birds in the pit of doom. 

**~A/N~**

Don't think that this will be the end. 

**Of course it's not!**

What! How did you-

 **Heh. You can't get rid of me. I'm part of you. Just like you're a part of me.**

Hmmpphh! I'm still in control. 

**Maybe you are but not for long. By the way can I talk to the readers?**

Uggghhh! Fine!

 **Thanks! So... hi guys. Been a while since I last talked to you. I just wanted to say sorry. For... reasons. But I can say that the story is far from over! There is still hope! And maybe you'll see a new AU by me. (You will.) Well... I don't really have anything else to say. But there will be one more chapter after this one then... next story. Welp. And remember... Keep On Reading!**


	17. HoPe

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 2 : The Shadow Stone

Chapter 17 : HoPe

 **~Story Start~**

Bia was walking down the stairs of her house. Her wings were inside the pockets of the green jacket she was wearing. At the bottom of the stairs was their living room. She plopped onto the couch with the snap of her fingers. 

"Phew! Walking down the stairs is hard work! Time for a well deserved nap." She said as she tried to sleep on the couch. 

Suddenly the door slammed opened as a figure came into view. 

"Bia! I have found an injured bird in the middle of Snowdin forest! And she looks like you!" Said the figure. 

"Hi bro. Maybe you can put her on your bed. If you don't mind." Suggested Bia. 

"That's a great idea sis! I _"The Terrific Tiago"_! Will now bring the guest to my room! I will see you later Bia!" Said Tiago as he marched up the stairs towards his room with the female in his wings. 

Meanwhile Bia had a conflicted look on her face. 

"A bird... that looks like me. I wonder... maybe dad could help me. I'll have a little chat with the new bird... _later._ " 

She then snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving a note behind. 

_"Hey bro. I'm with dad right now. I'll be back soon. Stay safe! - Bia"_


End file.
